Que les 67ème Hunger Games commencent !
by Eowima
Summary: L'histoire des 67èmes Jeux de la Faim, du point de vue de Lily, une petite fille de 12 ans du District 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait encore sombre. J'entends vaguement des goûtes de pluie tomber sur le toit de bois au-dessus de ma tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça étrange. L'été vient de débuter, et voilà qu'il pleut. Papa ne va pas être content. Il dit toujours que la pluie, c'est mauvais pour le bois. Dès qu'une goûte de pluie effleure le District, sa bonne humeur s'envole. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Moi j'aime bien la pluie. Elle rafraîchit après une longue journée de travail, elle chantonne en tombant, elle rafraîchit l'air trop lourd. Mais Papa lui, la trouve agaçante, nous empêchant de couper des troncs ou de vernir en extérieur, et encore moins de faire marcher les machines à papier. En fait, je sais pourquoi j'aime la pluie. Ici, dans le District 7, pluie est synonyme de vacances, ou du moins de repos.

Je ne suis pas fainéante, mais je dois bien avouer que travailler le bois à longueur de journée m'agace. Heureusement, il y a l'école. Moi j'aime bien l'école. Sauf lorsqu'on nous rabâche la vertu et la bonté du Capitole, mais ça, je ne le dis pas. Personne ne le dit. Tout le monde le pense, mais personne n'en souffle un mot à personne. Nous avons trop peur. Trop peur que les Pacificateurs viennent nous enlever pour nous torturer, ou pire, pour tuer notre famille. Cela arrive parfois, pourtant, que les hommes du Capitole trouve que quelqu'un en particulier parle trop. Alors, ils débarquent chez lui, et plus jamais on ne le revoit. Encore quelque chose qui met Papa de mauvaise humeur.

En fait, il y a trois choses qui mettent Papa de mauvaise humeur. La pluie, les Pacificateurs et la Moisson.

L'horreur me frappe tout d'un coup, alors que je traînasse sur mon matelas, à écouter la pluie tomber et à réfléchir à toutes ces choses. Aujourd'hui, Papa va être de très, très mauvaise humeur. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il pleut et nous sommes lundi, jour de la tournée générale dans les quartiers du District pour les Pacificateurs. Mais surtout surtout, aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la Moisson. Un garçon et une fille vont être tirés au sort et envoyés au Capitole, puis dans l'arène des Jeux de la Faim, les Hunger Games, où ils devront se battre à mort avec les autres tributs des autres Districts. Un seul en réchappera, tous les autres mourront, sous les yeux de leur famille, du Capitole, et de tous les Districts de Panem. Tous, nous sommes obligés de les regarder. Tous les soirs, pendant les Jeux, les Pacificateurs viennent vérifier que nous sommes tous devant la télé. Moi depuis que je suis toute petite, ça me fait horriblement peur. Voir ces enfants se tuer les uns les autres... Souvent, Papa m'ordonne de fermer les yeux tout du long, pour ne pas que je fasse de cauchemars ensuite. Je crois que je suis un peu trop sensible, et c'est assez horrible. Les quelques meurtres – c'est comme ça que Papa appelle les mises à mort des tributs, lorsqu'il est en colère contre le Capitole – que j'ai eu la malchance de voir, je ne cesse de les voir et les revoir dans mes rêves, au point de ne plus en dormir parfois. Tous les ans, pendant la période de la Moisson surtout. Mais pas cette fois. Hier soir, je me suis endormie comme une masse, et c'est seulement la pluie qui m'a réveillée, ce matin.

Ce qui paraît légèrement paradoxale, puisque cette année marque ma première Moisson. J'ai eu douze ans, le 17 mai, et ce jour-là, un bout de papier avec mon nom inscrit dessus a été déposé à l'Hôtel de ville. Cette année, je risque d'être choisie pour participer aux Jeux de la Faim. Et, contrairement aux autres années, je n'ai pas cauchemardé de ces visages déments d'enfants abattant une pierre sur le crâne d'un autre, ou bien en transperçant un d'un coup de lance, ou bien pire, en décapiter un à coup d'épée.

Je me fige dans mes draps humides, les yeux écarquillés. À présent que j'y repense, la bile me monte à la gorge, et je manque de vomir le peu de choses qu'il restait à avaler hier soir. Papa dit que c'est la crise. Tout devient plus cher. La viande surtout. Papa et moi n'avions jamais eu le besoin de se priver par le passé, mais les temps changent à présent. Aujourd'hui, c'est un miracle si je me couche sans avoir faim, le soir. Mais je ne me plains pas. Je sais que dans d'autres Districts, c'est encore pire. Comparé à eux, nous vivons presque comme des rois, ici. Je sais que dans le District 12 par exemple, les gens pouvant s'acheter du pain sont très rares, tandis que nous, dans le District 7, nous pouvons pratiquement tous encore nous en offrir au moins quatre fois par semaine. C'est un chance, j'en ai conscience. Alors un peu moins de viande, ça ne se remarque pas, tant qu'il nous reste du pain. Quand aux légumes, nous les faisons pousser, mon père et moi. En fait, c'est surtout moi qui m'en charge. Parfois, quand on en a trop pour deux, j'en vends aux voisins, et avec l'argent récolté, on arrive même à s'offrir un peu de confiture. Ça doit être aussi pour ça que j'aime la pluie. La pluie, c'est bon pour les plantes.

Un toussotement de l'autre côté de la pièce me tire de ma rêverie. Je me tourne vers la gauche et croise le regard de mon père, allongé sur son matelas, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je lui souris, lui non. Comme je l'ai deviné, il est de mauvaise humeur. Une pensée me traverse soudain l'esprit et je me fige. Et si c'était moi qui était choisie pour partir ? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Papa se redresse et me fait signe de m'approcher. Je m'exécute et vient me blottir contre lui. Je tremble de tous mes membres, c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte.

- Lily...

La voix de mon père me rassure. Elle est douce et ferme à la fois. Je sens tout mon corps se détendre, comme si le simple fait qu'il prononce mon nom soit une promesse, une promesse que ce ne sera pas moi. J'ai envie de le croire. Après tout, mon nom n'apparaît qu'une seule fois, tandis que d'autres de mon âge ont déjà du prendre de tesserae à cause du manque de nourriture. Je me dis que j'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter, vraiment aucune. Ce ne sera pas moi, ça n'a aucune raison de l'être. Papa me sert contre lui et me chuchote de m'endormir. Il reste encore du temps avant que nous soyons obligés de nous lever. Je lui obéis et sombre rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves, rassurée par sa présence auprès de moi.

J'ai dormis comme une pierre. Les oiseaux chantent dehors, la pluie a cessé. Papa fait griller un reste de bacon dans la cuisine. Je l'entends qui rouspète et qui tousse. La grippe qu'il a attrapé cet hiver semble ne pas avoir guérie totalement. Je m'en inquiète un peu, tandis que je sors me laver les mains dehors, sous le porche. Il fait beau, les quelques nuages de pluie qui s'étaient installés pendant la nuit se sont éparpillés. L'air est aussi doux qu'un duvet de canard, c'est une très belle journée, une journée comme je les aime. Une tempête couve pourtant, on la sent dans le regard des gens qui passent, ou dans les chuchotements que l'on entend par les portes et fenêtres ouvertes des maisons voisines. Ce soir, deux familles pleureront leur enfant perdu, tandis que les autres feront semblant d'être tristes pour eux, alors qu'ils ne seront que rassurés que ce ne soit pas le leur qui soit parti. Ce soir, deux malheureux prendront le train pour le Capitole, et mangeront ce qui sera l'un de leurs derniers repas. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que l'un d'eux gagnera et aura la chance de revenir dans ce cher District 7, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusion cependant. On gagne rarement, dans le District 7.

L'eau fraîche me réveille tout à fait, tandis que je me débarbouille le visage et me lave les pieds. Malheureusement, elle réveille aussi mon angoisse. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac, que j'essaye d'oublier sans grand succès. Je tente de me concentrer sur ce que je fais, mais c'est perdu d'avance. D'ordinaire, on ne se lave qu'en fin de semaine, le samedi soir. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la Moisson, et aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'habille bien et se fait propre. Les années précédentes, bien que je sois encore trop jeune et Papa trop vieux, nous étions obligés de nous y rendre, et chaque fois, je portais une jolie robe blanche qui avait appartenu à ma mère. Cette année ne fait pas exception, hormis le fait que cette fois, je ferais partie du groupe de malheureux susceptibles d'être tirés au sort.

Mes mains tremblent tandis que je coiffe mes cheveux. Je n'arrive pas à écarter la peur, elle reste logée dans mon ventre, quoi que je pense, quoi que je fasse. Je finis pas me résoudre à m'y habituer, et je rentre à l'intérieur, où Papa et le petit déjeuner m'attendent. Nous grignotons un peu, mais le cœur est loin d'y être. Puis Papa file on-ne-sait-où. Je débarrasse la table, jette un coup d'œil aux légumes, dehors. Je cueille quelques pommes de terre, dans l'idée d'en faire une purée pour le repas de ce soir. Midi arrive bien vite. J'apporte un morceau de pain et du fromage à Papa, qui travaille dehors sur un vernissage. J'avale ma propre ration en l'observant s'échiner, mais ma gorge est si serrée que j'y mets du temps. Puis, à une heure, Papa se lave les mains, enfile une chemise propre et, me prenant par la main, il m'entraîne vers le centre-ville. Nous croisons des voisins, des amis. Quelques uns nous adressent un signe de tête poli, mais la plupart la garde baissée. Tout le monde a peur, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je sens mon cœur se serrer dès que je croise un visage connu. Et si c'était lui, et si c'était elle ? Cette fille, Laéna, elle est toujours assise à côté de moi, à l'école. Ce garçon-là, Tony, je joue parfois avec lui à chat dans la cour. Et celui-là, Roulio, on se croise tous les dimanche matins sur le chemin du lavoir...

Papa sert fort ma main entre les siennes, m'embrasse sur le front, puis va se placer derrière les files tendus, tout au fond de la place centrale, à l'opposé de l'estrade montée pour l'occasion. Moi, je lui adresse un dernier sourire que je veux rassurant, puis je me laisse entraîner par le flot d'enfants. On nous pique le bout du doigt pour prélever un peu de sang, et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Ça y est, je suis fichée au Capitole. Pinçant les lèves, l'estomac noué, je rejoins le groupe de filles de mon âge, et j'attends. Nous attendons tous. Certains ont la tête baissée sur leurs chaussures, d'autre se retiennent à grande peine de pleurer. Voir ceux-là me rend si triste que je m'efforce de regarder ailleurs, pour ne pas fondre en larmes moi aussi. J'ai toujours été comme ça. À ressentir trop fort les émotions des autres, comme si une partie de moi pouvait lire en eux. Je suis triste quand les gens autour de moi sont tristes, heureuse, en colère, fatigué, quand eux-mêmes le sont. Je crois qu'on appelle ça de l'empathie. Moi, j'appelle ça mon « _détecteur d'émotions personnel_ ». Parfois c'est embêtant, et parfois non.

Je porte mon regard sur la scène pour éviter les yeux larmoyants de mes voisins. Sur l'estrade, un micro est installé, ainsi que deux grosses boules pleines de morceaux de papier, une pour les garçons, et une pour les filles. Sur l'un de ces bouts de feuille, un seul parmi tant d'autres, est inscrit mon nom. Je me demande où il peut bien se trouver. Tout au fond, j'espère, loin de la main de Romia Diktat, l'hôtesse du District, qui est chargée de piocher au hasard les noms de deux tributs. En parlant de celle-ci, elle – accompagnée, cette année, par une immense choucroute bleue pétante lui servant, je crois bien, de cheveux – est assise, jambes croisées, tête haute, sur l'une des trois chaises installées sur la gauche. Près d'elle, le maire du District, dont je ne connais même pas le nom soit dit en passant, fait grise mine, les yeux fixés au sol. La troisième chaise est occupée par Qié Balbibari, le dernier vainqueur en date du District 7. Je crois bien que Qié a gagné les 42ème Hunger Games, mais je ne suis pas certaine. C'était il y a longtemps, quoi qu'il en soit, je n'étais même pas encore née. En détaillant son visage, je remarque – comme toujours – à quel point les Jeux l'ont marqué. Outre le fait qu'il ait perdu la moitié du bras droit, son visage sombre aux multiples cicatrices et aux yeux hagards le démontrent bien. Observer cet homme détruit me retourne l'estomac, et m'amène même à me demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu pour lui qu'il meurt dans l'arène.

Bientôt, les va-et-vient de la foule cesse, et un silence, lourd et angoissant, s'installe au-dessus de la place. Le Maire se lève et entame son discours d'une voix éteinte et monotone. Je n'ai du entendre ces mots que quatre ou cinq fois, pourtant je les connais déjà par cœur, bien malgré moi. Toutes ces paroles à propos de la grande bonté du Capitole, et le rappel à peine dissimulé de l'extermination du District 13... Papa dit toujours que ça lui donne l'envie de vomir, et je crois que moi aussi. Parce que ce n'est rien d'autre que des mensonges, des menaces voilées. Mais on ne peut rien y faire, rien du tout. Après avoir rappelé toutes ces choses plus horribles les unes que les autres, le Maire énonce la liste des précédents gagnants du District. Il y en a eu 6 en 67 ans. La plupart sont morts, ou bien trop cinglés pour pouvoir servir de mentors aux tributs. Le seul encore capable de se tenir debout est Qié, avec son demi-bras et son visage détruit. Je crois qu'il se drogue, et j'arrive très bien à imaginer pourquoi. Je sais que, si cela venait à m'arriver et que je m'en sortais – ce qui paraît très improbable – j'en rêverais toutes les nuits, tout comme je cauchemarde de ceux que j'ai simplement vu à la télé. Mais une petite gamine comme moi ne sera jamais couronnée vainqueur des Jeux de la Faim, c'est certain.

Son discours terminé, le Maire retourne s'asseoir, cédant sa place à Romia Diktat, qui s'empresse, de sa voix haute-perchée typique du Capitole, de lancer le tristement célèbre :

- Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et que le sort vous soit favorable !

Elle a l'air si heureuse, si enthousiaste, qu'elle fait presque tâche à côté des visages blêmes et vides du Maire et de Qié. Sa choucroute bleutée a quelque chose de drôle, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de vraiment y réfléchir, Qié se lève soudain et clopine jusqu'à la porte de l'Hôtel de ville, comme s'il ne supportait pas d'attendre une minute de plus. Je songe vaguement que j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment faire la même chose, mais Romia Diktat semble ne pas accorder la moindre attention au départ de l'homme. La foule retient son souffle tandis qu'elle annonce qu'il est grand temps de procéder au tirage. Je serre mes bras autour de ma poitrine et jette un coup d'œil aux filles près de moi. Leurs visages livides, leurs yeux fixes et résignés... Je reporte mon regard sur Romia, qui s'avance, perchée sur ses hauts talons, vers la boule de gauche en lançant son traditionnel « Les dames d'abord ! » et je l'observe fouiller parmi les papiers. Mon esprit est aussi vide que la chaise que Qié vient de quitter. Je ne peux qu'observer Romia en saisir un, revenir près du podium et le déplier. Une seconde passe, aussi longue que l'éternité. On pourrait entendre une mouche voler, mais aucune mouche ne semble vouloir oser braver ce silence de plomb. Enfin, la femme ouvre la bouche et s'écrie :

- Élisabeth Wiseman !

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. C'est le nom de ma mère que Romia vient de crier dans le micro.

_Mon nom_.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**_Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Leorette merci pour ton review c'est sympa :D_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Un murmure de colère parcourt la foule, comme chaque fois qu'un enfant de douze ans est tiré au sort. Les filles autour de moi s'écartent, m'ouvrant la voie jusqu'à l'estrade, mais mon corps ne me répond plus. J'entends vaguement Romia me dire gentiment d'approcher, mais c'est comme si tous mes membres étaient tout d'un coup devenus aussi raides que du bois. Je songe à Papa, essaye de tourner la tête vers lui, mais je n'y arrive même pas. Des Pacificateurs apparaissent soudain à mes côtés et me poussent légèrement dans le but de me faire avancer. Et ça marche. Je fais un pas, puis un autre, puis un autre, jusqu'à arriver à l'estrade. Romia me tend une main secourable avec un large sourire, et je ne peux que la saisir pour me hisser à ses côtés. Qié est réapparu pendant que j'étais trop occupé à essayer de bouger, et je croise son regard brumeux. Il a l'air dépité. Je me demande bien pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas le temps de songer à une réponse que Romia me fait me tourner vers la foule. Tous les visages sont levés vers nous. Le silence qui une minute plus tôt était de plomb semble maintenant aussi dense et lourd que l'est le semblant de purée que Papa prépare parfois, lorsque je suis trop fatiguée ou malade pour pouvoir cuisiner.

_Papa_.

Son visage s'impose à moi par la pensée et je le cherche aussitôt des yeux, le cœur battant. Et je ne le trouve pas. Je ne comprends plus rien à rien. Romia Diktat me dit quelques mots, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir leur sens. La femme finit par me tapoter la joue, dans un sourire trop éclatant pour mes pauvres yeux, puis se tourne à nouveau vers la foule et s'exclame quelque chose. Elle a lâché ma main. Je me demande vaguement si je vais tomber, maintenant que je n'ai plus rien sur quoi m'appuyer, mais il semblerait que mon corps soit de nouveau totalement figé. Comme la pierre. Je regarde Romia s'avancer à grands pas vers la deuxième boule et en tirer un bout de papier. Elle lit le nom qui y est inscrit, mais je n'arrive même pas à le comprendre. Un immense garçon s'avance bientôt vers l'estrade, les poings si serrés que ses jointures en sont blanches. Il doit faire au-moins deux fois ma taille. Il est brun, encore plus grand que mon père. Ses yeux noirs fixent le sol comme s'il le haïssait purement et simplement. Ses épaules sont sûrement aussi larges que moi avec les bras écartés.

La voix suraiguë de Romia s'infiltre dans mon oreille et je l'entends s'exclamer, tandis que le garçon vient se placer à côté de moi :

- Applaudissons bien fort nos deux tributs, Élisabeth Wiseman et Pelan Dwei !

La foule s'exécute, mais le cœur ne semble pas y être. Mon esprit a toujours l'air aussi vide, et j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes à force d'être immobile. Puis l'hymne retentit et, dès l'instant où la dernière note se fait entendre, Pelan – si tel est son nom – et moi sommes poussés sans ménagement vers l'Hôtel de ville. La porte se referme derrière nous, et on nous sépare. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de croiser le regard de l'autre tribut. Je me demande une seconde ce qu'il peut bien ressentir à l'instant. Je crois que la colère est la bonne réponse. Il semble furax, et je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi. La colère d'être arraché à son district ? Peut-être était-ce sa dernière année avant qu'il n'atteigne les dix-huit ans, âge où la Moisson ne représente plus aucun danger pour nous ? J'imagine que oui, et mon cœur se serre rien qu'à cette pensée. Pas une seule seconde je pense à moi et à ma _situation_. Voilà l'un de mes gros problèmes : je ne pense qu'aux autres, jamais une seule seconde à moi-même. Certains disent que c'est un don, d'autres que c'est une aberration. Pour ma part, je n'ai aucun avis sur la question.

On me guide vers une pièce au premier étage et on m'y enferme à double tour. L'endroit est si beau que j'en reste béa d'admiration. Tapis moelleux, canapés en cuirs, tables en bois joliment décorées... Sur l'un des murs, une horloge émet son sympathique tic tac répétitif, et mon cœur se calme rapidement. Je me dirige à petits pas vers la fenêtre. La vue n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Elle donne simplement sur une petite cour, certainement l'arrière de l'Hôtel de ville. Au milieu, un petit arbre aux feuilles dorées. Sinon, rien, hormis quelques Pacificateurs armés jusqu'aux dents qui font leur ronde quotidienne. À l'instant où je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien surveiller comme ça, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre derrière moi et je me retourne, surprise. C'est Tony, le garçon avec qui je jouais parfois quand on était petits. Je le connais à peine, il n'est même pas dans ma classe, à l'école. Un peu plus grand que moi, il est blond, chose plutôt rare dans ce District. Sa peau est très pâle sous ses minuscules tâches de rousseur, et ses yeux verts me dévisagent avec intensité. Il a l'air malheureux, inquiet, furieux. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui demander ce qui ne va pas, il s'avance à grands pas vers moi et me sert contre lui, si fort que je crois un instant que mes côtes vont céder sous la pression. Puis, bizarrement tremblante, je m'agrippe à lui à mon tour, comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille. Comme si je prenais conscience que, s'il me lâchait, je m'effondrerais sans pouvoir me relever.

- Lily... chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Comme Papa, ce matin. Mes sourcils se froncent et je me détache du garçon pour observer son visage. Des mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je le leur ai ordonné :

- Où est mon père ?

Tony ne répond pas tout de suite, et pendant une seconde, j'ai peur. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Tony m'observe avec une telle intensité que je me demande s'il n'est pas en train d'essayer de lire en moi. Je lui rends son regard, intriguée, inquiète, troublée. Finalement, le garçon inspire longuement et chuchote, la voix bizarrement rauque, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer :

- Eh bien, quand ton nom a été tiré au sort... Il s'est effondré, et les Pacificateurs ont été obligé de l'emmener se reposer ailleurs. Il s'est évanoui Lily, tu comprends ? On m'a chargé de... de venir te dire au revoir à sa place.

- Pourquoi toi ? je demande, hébétée. Je veux dire... Merci, c'est gentil, mais...

Je sens comme une déchirure dans mon cœur en voyant le regard malheureux que me lance Tony. Je me rends compte de la méchanceté de ce que je viens de dire et vais aussitôt pour m'excuser, le rassurer, le remercier, mais au même instant, la porte de la pièce s'ouvre et deux Pacificateurs ordonnent à Tony de s'en aller. Le garçon s'exécute, après une dernière pression sur ma main, et je me retrouve de nouveau seule. Une minute à peine se passe avant que deux nouvelles personnes pénètrent dans la pièce. Un homme et une femme. Leurs yeux sont rouges, et je devine aussitôt qu'ils doivent être les parents de l'autre tribut, Pelan. Leur tristesse me prend à la gorge et je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. La femme s'avance aussitôt et me serre contre elle. Je lui rends son étreinte, surprise. Tout le monde vient m'étreindre aujourd'hui ! Je n'ose pas réfléchir à la raison. Je sais que, si je le fais, je m'effondrerais pour de bon. La femme finit par me lâcher et presse mes mains entre les siennes.

- Courage, me dit-elle.

Je hoche la tête, mais le flot de larmes ne se tarit pas. Je croise le regard rouge de l'homme, le père de Pelan, et le déclic se fait. Je l'ai déjà vu. Il travaille parfois avec Papa sur des meubles commandés par le Capitole. Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que son fils lui ressemble énormément. L'homme me tend un morceau de papier et un stylo, en disant :

- Écris quelque chose pour ton père. Nous lui donnerons lorsqu'il s'éveillera.

Je prends entre mes doigts tremblants les deux objets et me demande ce qu'on peut bien dire à son père sur son lit de mort. Car je vais mourir, je le sais. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que déjà, les Pacificateurs ouvrent la porte, dans le but de faire partir les parents de Pelan. Je m'affole, et griffonne en vitesse trois mots sur le papier, avant de le tendre à l'homme. Il ne les lit pas. La femme me serre une dernière fois contre elle, puis tous deux disparaissent. Je suis de nouveau seule. Je songe que, de toute manière, c'est seul que l'on meurt dans l'arène, alors autant m'y habituer. J'essuie mes larmes et m'assoie sagement sur l'un des canapés, attendant que l'on vienne me chercher. Je vais mourir, mais je vais mourir dignement, je m'en fais la promesse. J'arrange ma robe, refait ma queue de cheval. Je croise les doigts pour que mes yeux ne soient pas trop rouges. Je ne veux pas paraître faible. Pas plus que je ne le parais déjà.

Bientôt, les Pacificateurs ouvrent de nouveau la porte et me déclarent qu'il est temps de partir. Je me lève donc et chancelle une seconde, avant de me reprendre et de les suivre. Nous croisons Pelan, qui ne m'adresse pas un seul coup d'œil. Je suis blessée, mais je n'en montre rien. Lorsque nous sortons, une voiture nous attend. J'ai déjà pris quelques fois la voiture, et c'est de loin le moyen de transport que je déteste le plus, pour une quelconque obscure raison. Sûrement parce qu'au moindre virage, j'ai l'estomac qui me remonte dans la gorge. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare est cependant relativement court, et nous descendons de l'engin – avec soulagement pour ma part. De nombreuses caméras nous y attendent. Je m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître, ni de ma tristesse, ni de ma colère que je sens monter en moins de plus en plus rapidement. À la place, j'affiche un visage neutre et calme, comme si tous ces événements ne m'atteignaient pas le moins du monde.

Un train nous attend. Il est brillant et propre comme un sous neuf, et est même long de plusieurs wagons. Je me demande combien de temps nous allons mettre à traverser le pays pour rejoindre le Capitole. J'ai entendu quelque part, je ne sais plus où, que ce genre de train est immensément luxueux et rapide, allant jusqu'à près de 300 km par heure. Je n'arrive pas à me représenter une telle vitesse. Ça paraît trop, comme surnaturel. En fin de compte, ça correspond parfaitement au Capitole. Les vêtements et la coiffure extravagante de Romia Diktat qui nous précède à petits pas le montrent parfaitement. En faire trop, voilà l'essence même du Capitole et de ses habitants. Je dois bien avouer que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Après quelques derniers signes en direction de la foule, Romia nous pousse, Pelan et moi, à l'intérieur d'un des wagons et la porte se referme derrière nous. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je me dis que cette porte s'est refermée pour toujours sur mon District. Puis le train démarre, et Romia, de sa voix aigu, nous guide vers ce qui doit être la salle à manger. De nouveau, les battements de mon cœur se font désordonnés. Je n'ai jamais vu d'endroit aussi luxueux et aussi beau que celui-ci. La pièce est somptueusement décorée, avec d'énormes tapis qui étouffent les bruits du train. Des fauteuils moelleux dans un coin, des armoires à vitrine débordant de vaisselle en porcelaine, comme cette petite tasse que Papa conserve précieusement car elle a appartenu à Maman. Une table est dressée au milieu de la pièce et semble presque crouler sous le poids de tous les aliments qui y sont entreposés. Des fruits, des plats en sauce, toutes sortes de pains, des boissons multicolores. De nombreuses odeurs viennent me chatouiller les narines, mais encore une fois, je songe que c'est trop. Je jette un coup d'œil à Pelan et voit qu'il semble d'accord avec ça. Ses sourcils sont froncés si fort qu'ils se rejoignent presque en une seule ligne.

Romia nous déclare avec entrain que nous avons tout juste le temps d'aller nous changer dans nos chambres avant le dîner. Elle jette ensuite un coup d'œil à Pelan et, tout en hochant vigoureusement de la tête, elle ajoute qu'un bon bain ne nous ferait pas de mal. Je pince les lèvres, agacée, mais elle ne nous laisse pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit et nous emmène directement vers nos chambres. La mienne est aussi grande que notre maison, à Papa et à moi. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée, mais je décide de faire comme si de rien n'était et me concentre sur les instructions de Romia. J'enlève ma robe, la dépose, proprement pliée, sur mon lit, puis m'en vais explorer la salle de bain. Je m'amuse un temps à essayer tous les boutons qui bordent le rebord de la baignoire, jusqu'à ce qu'un jet plus puissant que les autres – et glacé, faut-il le préciser – ne me fasse pousser un cri de surprise. Après ça, je me contente de me laver rapidement, l'esprit aussi vide que lors de la Moisson. Puis je me sèche et renfile ma robe blanche. Je décider de laisser mes cheveux encore humides pendouiller sur mes épaules et, au même instant, on frappe à ma porte.

- Élisabeth ?

C'est la voix de Romia. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, cette voix si aiguë et agaçante. Mes mains tremblent un instant sous l'effet de la colère qui m'envahit, mais je me reprends bien vite et vais ouvrir la porte, affichant un sourire poli sur mes lèvres. Romia recule, surprise, puis me sourit, de toutes ses dents si éclatantes que je ne peux m'empêcher de cligner des yeux, éblouie. Romia frappe une fois dans ses mains, l'air ravi – mais je crois que c'est de toute façon sa tête habituelle – et s'empresse de me dire :

- Ah, Élisabeth ! Formidable, tu es prête ! Je venais te chercher pour le dîner !

- Oh, très bien, dis-je en refermant la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Allons-y alors ! Je meurs de faim.

Ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr, mais c'est le premier mensonge qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Je souris de nouveau à Romia et me laisse entraîner vers la salle à manger. Avant que nous y pénétrions cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :

- Au fait, je... Enfin, appelez-moi Lily, c'est plus simple.

Je ponctue ma phrase d'un sourire qui me paraît de circonstance, mais au fond de ma poitrine, je sens mon cœur se serrer de tristesse. Papa m'appelait toujours Lily. J'inspire un bon coup et lève mon regard vers Romia. Elle m'observe, les yeux brillants, et pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression que nous allons toutes deux nous mettre à pleurer comme des fontaines. Cet instant ne vient pas cependant, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de me relever si Romia elle-même s'était mise à pleurer sur mon pauvre sort de gamine de 12 ans choisie comme tribut. Un soupçon d'espoir pourtant s'insinue dans mon esprit : même les gens du Capitole ont l'air d'avoir des sentiments normaux. Peut-être sont-ils humains, après tout.

Romia et moi nous glissons par la porte, dans la salle à manger. Là, installés devant leurs assiettes déjà pleines, Pelan et Qié Balbibari nous attendent. Je croise le regard de cet ancien vainqueur, et mon cœur s'arrête. J'y vois de la colère, un soupçon de folie, de la tristesse aussi. J'y vois de la résignation, de la soif de vengeance, de la peur. Mais je n'y vois pas d'espoir. Il n'y a donc aucun espoir, pour moi en tout cas. Et je dois m'y résoudre, car c'est inévitable. Ma _mort_ est inévitable.

Mon cœur paraît tomber dans ma poitrine et je songe aux trois petits mots que j'ai écris sur le papier que le père de Pelan m'a tendu, pour Papa.

_Je t'aime_


	3. Chapter 3

****_Yop, voici le Chapitre 3 ! Je publie rapidement vu que j'ai déjà posté une partie de cette fic sur un autre site, qui a quelques problèmes en ce moment, du coup je voudrais rattraper mon retard ici, pour enfin publier le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris, à savoir le Chapitre 8 !_

_Enfin voilà, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Assieds-toi Élisabeth, me lance Qié, indiquant du pouce la chaise en face de lui.

- Lily, je rectifie à mi-voix en m'exécutant.

Je commence aussitôt à remplir mon assiette avec tout ce qui passe à portée de main. Après tout, j'ai dis à Romia que je mourrais de faim, alors autant le montrer. Puis je me rends soudain compte du silence qui nous entoure. Je relève la tête et croise les yeux étranges de Qié. Ses sourcils sont haussés, comme s'il était surpris. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Nous nous dévisageons quelques secondes, puis l'homme baisse les yeux vers son assiette et se met à grignoter sans rien dire. Je jette un coup d'œil à Pelan, constate que lui aussi m'observe. Ses sourcils à lui sont aussi froncés que lorsque nous sommes montés dans le train, et je me demande une seconde si ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils sont tout le temps. Les yeux de Pelan sont aussi bleu que le ciel. Je n'ai le temps de les voir qu'une demi-seconde. Nos regards se croisent et le jeune homme baisse aussitôt le sien. Je soupire et m'attaque à la nourriture comme si c'était mon dernier repas. Ce qui, en réfléchissant, est en quelque sorte véridique.

J'ai eu le temps de terminer une première assiette et d'entamer une seconde lorsque Romia se décide à enfin ouvrir la bouche – après l'avoir soigneusement finie, bien entendu – et je tourne donc la tête vers elle pour l'observer. Elle a grignoté quelques fruits on dirait, mais n'a pas touché au fantastique rôti de bœuf à la sauce crème, ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver idiot, songeant qu'elle passe vraiment à côté de quelque chose. Mais après mûres réflexions, je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux, parce que Pelan n'en aurait pas eu assez, sinon. Il dévore son assiette à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui retire avant qu'il n'ait terminé. Amusée, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, puis me concentre sur les paroles de Romia :

- Bien, nous serons au Capitole demain matin, fantastique n'est-ce pas ? déclare-t-elle avec son entrain habituel. Mais pour l'instant...

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Pelan qui s'empiffre toujours, puis à moi, qui fait mine de l'écouter attentivement. Elle m'adresse un sourire appréciateur, comme si le fait que je ne mange pas pendant qu'elle parle lui plaît. Je songe avec consternation que cette femme est vraiment étrange – et stupide, aussi –, mais je ne dis rien et me contente de sourire. Je sens le regard de Qié posé sur moi, comme s'il m'évaluait. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut voir en moi. Une petite fille qui n'a aucune chance ? J'imagine que c'est ça, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? J'ai déjà enfoui tout au fond de moi l'espoir, alors autant ne pas le tenter de revenir. Ce serait trop difficile, sinon.

Insensible à tout ce qui l'entoure, Romia continue sur sa lancée avec bonne humeur :

- Mais pour l'instant, donc, il est bientôt l'heure de revoir la retransmission de la Moisson ! Allons-y, si vous le voulez bien.

De nouveau, elle lance un regard presque foudroyant à Pelan, comme si c'était de sa faute si nous étions toujours à table. Je tourne les yeux vers Qié et remarque que lui aussi a encore la bouche pleine, mais je joue encore une fois la carte du silence. De toute façon, je pense que c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Me faire oublier. Si ça se trouve, si je peux me montrer la plus discrète possible à l'entraînement et dans l'arène, peut-être qu'aucun des autres tributs ne me considérera comme un ennemi et ils en oublieront même de me tuer une fois les Jeux commencés... Je me crispe soudain à cette pensée et m'efforce aussitôt de la refouler au plus profond de moi. Je n'ai _aucune_ chance. Non, vraiment aucune. Il n'y a pas de place à l'espoir dans mon cœur. Pas maintenant que je suis tribut.

Romia se lève, et Pelan, Qié et moi faisons de même. Elle nous dirige vers une autre pièce, où nous suivons comme prévu la retransmission de la Moisson, District par District. Tandis que les visages des autres tributs apparaissent à l'écran, je fais une liste dans ma tête. Les deux tributs du District 1 sont volontaires. Jusque là, tout est normal. Etrladan, le garçon du District 2, l'est aussi, bien qu'il n'ait que 15 ans. Une peur sourde m'envahit lorsque je détaille son visage. Il a beau être jeune, il a déjà la carrure d'un garçon de 18-20 ans et paraît aussi féroce qu'un taureau. Un commentateur explique avec enthousiasme que le père de ce garçon a été vainqueur des 53ème Hunger Games. Le District 3 se voit attribuer une fille de 18 ans et un garçon de 13 qui n'en paraît que 10. Les deux tributs suivant, du District 4, sont jumeaux. Mon cœur se serre de tristesse lorsque le garçon après que sa sœur ait été tirée au sort, se porte volontaire. Ils ont tous deux 12 ans, comme moi. La fille du District 5, Camwenn, a 13 ans. Le garçon du District 6 est minuscule et a l'air malade. Vient ensuite notre tour, à Pelan et à moi. Je me vois marcher comme un zombie vers la scène, sans me reconnaître vraiment. Le tribut mâle du District 8, Asann, est si gros que je me demande presque avec inquiétude comment il va pouvoir courir pendant les Jeux. En voilà un qui ne durera pas longtemps, c'est quasiment certain. Le garçon du 9 est, à l'inverse, aussi maigre qu'un clou. Le garçon du District 10, Rorry, s'est porté volontaire lorsque son petit frère a été tiré au sort. Les deux du 11, Lou et Amesh, ont la peau aussi noire que de l'ébène et paraissent presque aussi féroces que le tribut du 2. Quant aux deux derniers, du District 12, ils ont l'air si pauvres et si perdus en montant sur l'estrade lorsque leurs noms est appelé que je sens mon cœur défaillir de tristesse.

Et c'est la fin de la Moisson. Nous regardons Caesar Flickerman s'exclamer avec enthousiasme que cette année sera particulièrement intéressante, au vu du nombres de tributs âgés de plus de 16 ans, à savoir près de la moitié. Puis le célèbre présentateur – qui, cette année, s'est teint les cheveux en vert vif – nous donne rendez-vous demain à 18h pour la Cérémonie d'Ouverture des 67ème Hunger Games, où les tributs seront présenté au grand jour aux sponsors. Enfin, Qié éteint la télé, et je me rends seulement compte d'à quel point je suis crispée sur mon siège. Tous ces enfants que je viens de voir... L'un d'eux va me tuer. Je me demande lequel ce sera. Tout au fond de moi, je croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas ce garçon du 2, Etrladan. Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a fait le plus peur, de tous ceux qui sont passés. Cette haine dans son regard... Je frissonne rien qu'à cette pensée et, au même instant, Romia me donne un coup de coude :

- Pardon ? je fais, surprise. Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

- Je disais, _Lily_, répète Qié, sourcils froncés, en insistant bien sur mon surnom, qu'il allait nous falloir mettre au point une tactique. Veux-tu être conseillée seule ou avec Pelan ?

Je hausse les sourcils, complètement abasourdie. Pourquoi me pose-t-il la question à moi ? Je jette un coup d'œil à Pelan qui semble encore une fois éviter mon regard. Il garde le sien rivé sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux, paumes vers le ciel. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser. Je tourne mon regard vers Qié, debout dos à la télé, qui m'observe de ses yeux bizarres. Je dois bien avouer qu'ils me font presque peur, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. C'est en quelque sorte un rôle que je me suis donné. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Secouant vaguement la tête, je réfléchis à la question de Qié. Être conseillé est important, pour un tribut. Son mentor – dans mon cas, il s'agit bien évidemment de Qié – doit être présent dans chacun des moments qui séparent la Moisson de l'entrée dans l'arène, pour établir une stratégie sur la façon d'agir ou de réagir du tribut. Parfois, un mentor conseille ses deux tributs en même temps. Cela donne souvent lieu à des alliances pendant les Jeux, et la plupart du temps, le public adore. Quoi de mieux que deux tributs fiers de leur District, et qui se soutiennent l'un l'autre dans leur malheur ?

Mais il y a d'autre fois où ce genre de choses dérape. Les deux tributs se lient trop d'amitié et, le moment venu, aucun des deux n'est capables de tuer l'autre. Dans ces moments-là, il y a toujours un autre tribut pour les tuer tous les deux, ou bien les Juges décident de les confronter à une horde de mutations génétiques et le moins endurant, le moins chanceux, meurt, laissant l'autre, devenir un enfant détruit, qui s'en voudra à vie d'avoir survécu. Je lance un regard à Qié. Je sais que ça a été son cas, l'année où il a gagné les Hunger Games. Papa me l'a raconté, la fois où je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait les yeux aussi troublés et hagards. Il m'a raconté comment il s'était amouraché de sa partenaire, comment ils étaient parvenus à tuer tous les autres, comment, pendant une seconde, ils avaient été presque _heureux_. Puis une horde de crocodiles génétiquement modifiés les avaient pris en chasse, et la fille était morte. Dans sa fuite, Qié avait perdu son bras. _Voilà comment on détruit deux vies_, avait dit Papa, comme conclusion à ce massacre. J'avais pleuré une partie de la nuit en songeant à ce que devait voir Qié dès qu'il fermait les yeux. La fille qu'il aime, mourir dans d'horribles souffrances, et lui qui l'observe, sans pouvoir rien faire.

J'inspire doucement par le nez et finis par dire, d'un ton qui me paraît moi-même calme et posé, alors que je tremble de toutes mes forces, intérieurement :

- Autant être conseillés en même temps. De toute façon, ça ne changera rien.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Pelan lever la tête vers moi, mais je garde mon regard fixé sur Qié. De nouveau, je l'ai surpris. Je me demande s'il va se dire que je suis une battante, malgré mon jeune âge, et qu'il peut peut-être faire quelque chose de moi. Je me demande, moi-même, si je suis une battante. Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, je décide que non. Je ne suis pas une battante. Je suis juste une petite fille dont on vient de signer l'arrêt de mort. Percevant un mouvement sur ma droite, je tourne la tête vers Pelan. Il s'est redressé et me fixe avec intensité. Sur son visage je lis de la détermination. Dans ses yeux, je lis une peur sourde qu'il cherche sûrement à cacher au plus profond de lui, tout comme moi je le fais. Nous sommes dans le même bateau, tous les deux. Nous ne sommes plus des humains, plus vraiment. Nous sommes des tributs, c'est tout.

Qié se racle la gorge et nous tournons la tête vers lui. Il plisse les yeux et se met à faire les cents-pas devant nous, comme s'il réfléchissait. Romia est immobile à côté de moi, comme si elle sentait que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se manifester. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je ne crois pas pouvoir être capable de faire semblant de l'écouter plus longtemps aujourd'hui. Enfin, Qié s'arrête et pointe son doigt vers Pelan :

- Bon, que sais-tu faire ?

- Je suis doué avec une hache, répond immédiatement Pelan, comme s'il attendait cette question depuis trop longtemps. Je sais aussi me servir d'une épée.

- Bien, déclare Qié en hochant du chef. J'imagine que tu peux aussi soulever des charges imposantes, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne dois pas non plus être mauvais au corps à corps.

- Oui, acquiesce aussitôt Pelan.

Au même instant, je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix. Elle est étrangement douce et claire. Je ne sais pas véritablement à quoi je m'étais attendue, mais sûrement pas à ça. Je n'ai cependant pas plus le temps de m'en étonner que déjà Qié se tourne vers moi et, sur un ton presque agressif, me pose la même question qu'à Pelan. Je réfléchie une seconde. La première réponse qui me vient, bien sûr, c'est _rien_. Puis quelques idées me viennent en tête et je réponds, en essayant d'être aussi explicite que Pelan l'a été :

- Je grimpe aux arbres et je me débrouille pas trop mal niveau vitesse.

- Des qualités parfaites pour fuir, en somme, fait remarquer Qié d'un ton presque méchant.

La réflexion me frappe en pleine poitrine, me coupant presque le souffle. Je manque de fondre en larmes, non pas de tristesse mais de colère cette fois. Pour qui se prend-t-il de me juger, de me rabaisser ainsi ? Je n'ai que 12 ans, après tout ! Qu'attend-t-il de moi, que je sois une de ces tributs de carrière qui a voué sa vie au combat ? Que je sache manier épée, lance, arc, du haut de même douze printemps ? Je serre les poings si forts que mes jointures en deviennent blanches. Comme Pelan, lorsque son nom a été appelé, pendant la Moisson. Je fusille Qié du regard. Soit cet homme est stupide, soit il a une idée derrière la tête. Aussitôt que cette pensée m'effleure l'esprit, je me calme tout d'un coup. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Me pousser dans mes retranchements, me mettre en colère pour voir l'étendue de ma réaction. Voir si je suis une battante ou non, si je représente un quelconque espoir ou pas. Je peux presque l'entendre penser. Est-ce une gamine qui fond en larmes à la moindre réflexion ? Ou bien une idiote qui fonce tête baissée dès que quelque chose ne lui plaît pas ? Je ne veux être ni l'une, ni l'autre de ces filles. Je ne _suis_ ni l'une ni l'autre de ces filles. Qié n'a pas encore compris que mon arrêt de mort a déjà été signée.

Je décrispe mes poings et, plissant les yeux, je rétorque d'une voix forte :

- Une tactique comme une autre. Après tout, la fuite est certainement ma seule chance.

Qié pince les lèvres et hoche du chef. Et maintenant, que voit-il en moi ? Une fille pas trop stupide, qui s'est déjà résignée à mourir ? C'est déjà plus proche de ce que je pense être. Je me demande comment il va réagir. Va-t-il me répliquer que non, j'ai encore une chance, et me faire tout un baratin sur l'utilité que grimper aux arbres et courir vite représentent ? Je ne pense pas. Je l'ai déjà assez cerné pour savoir qu'il se contentera de jouer la carte du silence plutôt que de mentir. En fait, on se ressemble peut-être, tous les deux. Agir sur un coup de tête ne sert strictement à rien. C'est une leçon que j'ai déjà appris, par le biais d'une erreur que je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Je me concentre sur Qié, attendant qu'il parle, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me demander sans arrêt ce qu'il va bien pouvoir trouver à répliquer.

Je suis donc totalement abasourdie lorsque j'entends Pelan, près de moi, dire de sa voix douce :

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça peut toujours servir pour la suite ! :D_

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et puis à bientôt pour le Chapitre 4 ! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

****_Pouh pouh pouh le Chapitre 4 que voici, le Chapitre 4 que voilà !_

_Hm, je me tais._

_Bonne lecture chers amis ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Je me tourne vers Pelan, le cœur battant, sans être certaine d'avoir bien saisi. Est-il en train de dire que j'ai peut-être une chance de ne pas mourir ? Qié et Romia ont l'air aussi abasourdis que moi, et le jeune homme, après s'être humecté les lèvres, finit par ajouter :

- Tu es intelligente, Lily. Ce n'est pas une qualité moindre dans ce genre de Jeux.

Il fixe ses yeux bleus dans les miens et ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. Mes sourcils se froncent d'eux-mêmes tandis que je réfléchie à ses paroles. Que veut-il dire par là ? Se moque-t-il de moi ? Je sens les yeux de Romia et Qié fixés sur nous. Pelan m'observe toujours, et son visage est extrêmement sérieux. Je vois qu'il ne ment pas, je le sens au plus profond de moi, comme une certitude inébranlable. Je résiste difficilement à l'envie de lui demander ironiquement comment il peut dire une chose pareille sans même me connaître et réplique à la place :

- L'intelligence, c'est pratique, mais sans la force, je ne suis rien dans l'arène.

- C'est faux, rétorque aussitôt Pelan. Voit-on souvent des idiots gagner les Hunger Games ?

- Sûrement aussi souvent que des gamines de 12 ans, je fais remarquer avec amertume.

Un silence insupportable suit mes paroles. Pelan baisse les yeux, j'entends Romia s'agiter sur le canapé, et j'imagine son visage mal à l'aise. Je soupire, et une peur sourde m'envahit soudain. Je lui résiste du mieux que je peux, mais elle gagne rapidement du terrain. Je me traite intérieurement d'idiote, mais rien n'y fait. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je viens de leur faire comprendre à tous que je n'ai aucune chance, chose à laquelle je m'étais résolue depuis le début, et voilà que je m'abandonne à la peur, sans aucune raison apparente ? Mes mains tremblent, je ne parviens même pas à les tenir immobiles. Des larmes brouillent ma vue, et j'entends bientôt la voix de Qié, qui paraît loin, loin au-dessus de moi :

- Laissons tomber pour ce soir. Allez dormir maintenant. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

- Ah ça oui, renchérit Romia en se levant d'un bond. Venez, Pelan, Lily, je vais... vous reconduire !

Je saisis la main secourable qu'elle me tend et me lève en chancelant. Je me dégoûte moi-même. Il n'en aura pas fallu longtemps pour que je renonce. Cet étrange dose de courage, ou plutôt de résignation, que j'avais senti monter en moi toute l'après-midi, a soudainement disparu. Je ne suis plus la courageuse Lily, résolue à mourir avec honneur et dignité. Non, je ne suis plus cette Lily. À l'instant, tandis que Romia, me tenant par la main, me montre la direction de ma chambre, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une petite fille de douze ans, perdue dans tous ces événements qui l'ont frappé si soudainement. Une petite fille qui n'a même pas pu dire adieu à son père et qui a perdu sa mère. Une petite fille qui va être jetée dans une arène au milieu de vingt-trois autres tributs qui chercheront à la tuer. Une simple petite fille, comme il y en a partout dans Panem. Une simple petite fille qui n'a pas envie de mourir.

Romia lâche soudain ma main et je relève la tête. Nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de ma chambre. Pelan a disparu, et Romia m'observe, le visage imperturbable. Mes joues dégoulinent de larmes à présent. Comme je dois paraître faible à ses yeux ! Au moment même où cette pensée m'effleure l'esprit, la femme me serre soudain contre elle, presque à m'en étouffer. Je reste immobile, ébahie. Les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues. Puis Romia me lâche et se recule d'un pas. Elle me sourit, mais ses yeux à elle, ses yeux couleurs caramel, bordés de cils immensément longs, paraissent humides. Je m'essuie le nez avec ma manche, incapable de respirer normalement. Romia fronce légèrement les sourcils mais ne fait aucune remarque, bien que je sache qu'elle ne trouve pas ça très ragoûtant – en fait, elle doit même trouver ça carrément dégoûtant.

- Au lit jeune fille, s'exclame-t-elle en essayant d'adopter son entrain habituel.

Sa voix se brise cependant sur le dernier mot, tandis qu'elle m'ouvre grand la porte. Je m'engouffre dans ma chambre sans rien dire, et Romia referme la porte. Je suis seule. Hébétée, j'enlève ma robe et enfile une chemise de nuit trouvée dans l'un des nombreux placards. Puis je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage pour en effacer les dernières traces de larmes. Peine perdue, je me mets de nouveau à sangloter lorsque je m'aperçois dans le miroir. Mes yeux sont rouges, ma peau aussi pâle que si je venais de voir un fantôme. Des larmes abondantes coulent sur le visage cadavérique de cette fille qui m'observe dans la glace. Est-ce moi ? Que dirait Papa s'il me voyait ? Je secoue la tête et sors de la salle de bain. Je n'en sais rien, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je me glisse dans les draps et me rends compte trop tard que j'ai oublié d'éteindre la lumière. Tant pis, je suis trop épuisée pour me relever. Cette crise de larmes aura au-moins eut l'avantage de me faire tomber de sommeil dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont fermés.

Lorsque je m'éveille, je mets un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi je suis si malheureuse. Ma gorge est aussi sèche que du papier et mes yeux me brûlent d'avoir trop pleurer dans mon sommeil. Je reste un temps allongée sur le dos, à regarder le plafond en quête de réponses, à écouter le ronronnement du train, à penser à Maman. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à elle maintenant, mais mon esprit y revient sans cesse chaque fois que j'essaye de l'en écarter. Je revois ses longs cheveux blonds crépus, ses grands yeux verts d'eau, la douceur de sa peau et la clarté de voix. Elle était si jolie... Je la vois se pencher vers moi alors que je suis dans mon petit lit de bébé, je l'entends me chanter une berceuse pour m'endormir. Je la vois cuisiner, chantonner à voix basse tout en épluchant les légumes pour la soupe. Je la vois me sourire ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle est partie pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Au bout d'un moment, je décide de me lever pour échapper à ce flux de souvenirs qui m'assaillent. Il est encore tôt, le soleil est à peine levé, je le vois à l'horizon, par la vitre de ma chambre, qui colore le ciel de tons chauds et orangers. C'est si beau que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, malgré la tristesse constante qui serre mon cœur. Puis je secoue la tête et me force à m'habiller. Je fouille dans les placards et déniche une tenue toute simple, chemise blanche et pantalon beige, et j'enfile le tout. Je laisse mes pieds nus et ouvre discrètement la porte de ma chambre, dans l'idée d'aller explorer un peu. Pendant près d'une heure, je parcours le train jusqu'à arriver à la fin du convoi, le tout dernier wagon, qui se révèle être le wagon bar. Il n'y a personne, ni barman, ni serveurs, ce qui, après réflexion, paraît normal vu l'heure matinale. Je reste quelque temps dans le wagon, à essayer tous les fauteuils, à regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, puis mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre et je décide de repartir vers l'avant du train pour trouver le wagon petit-déjeuner.

Le train est silencieux, je ne croise personne sur le chemin du retour – tout comme je n'avais croisé personne à l'aller, d'ailleurs. Mais en m'approchant de la dernière porte, celle qui mène à la salle à manger où, j'imagine, sera servi le petit-déjeuner, j'entends soudain des voix s'élever dans la pièce. Curieuse, je colle mon oreille contre la serrure et reconnais aussitôt les voix de Qié et Pelan. Intriguée, j'entends mon coéquipier tribut qui grommelle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, et Qié lance d'une voix presque furieuse :

- On ne guérit pas quelqu'un qui a renoncé à se battre.

- Elle ne mérite pas de mourir, rétorque Pelan, d'une voix tout aussi mécontente.

- Aucun de vous ne le mérite.

Je choisis ce moment pour faire mon entrer, à moitié en colère qu'ils parlent de moi dans mon dos. Car je sais que j'étais le sujet de leur conversation, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi Pelan souhaite autant s'impliquer dans ma protection. Il a sûrement quelque chose derrière la tête. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais quoi ? Je dois bien m'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je les découvre installés tous les deux devant un immense petit déjeuner. Ils lèvent le regard vers moi et je m'efforce de leur sourire, sans trop savoir pourquoi au juste. Je pourrais les détester, mais je n'en fais rien. J'éprouve juste une certaine méfiance à leur égard. Je les ai encore une fois surpris, je le vois dans leurs regards. Pelan a des miettes tout autour de la bouche, Qié hausse les sourcils. Je les ignore et m'empresse de m'installer à table. L'eau me monte à la bouche lorsque je détaille toutes les bonnes choses qui la recouvrent et je commence à peine à me servir lorsque Qié sort de sa surprise :

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci, je réponds sans parvenir à cacher mon étonnement.

- Parfait.

Au même instant, Romia pénètre dans la pièce, dans un tourbillon de couleurs éblouissantes. Je dissimule à peine une grimace en l'observant s'asseoir en face de moi, elle et son sourire ultra-brillant. Je me demande une seconde quel dentifrice elle peut bien utiliser, mais le petit-déjeuner m'intéresse trop pour que je m'attarde sur la question. Je l'écoute d'une oreille peu attentive dépeindre le programme de la journée tout en enfournant quantité de croissants et de jus d'orange. Je savoure celui-ci plus que tout autre chose, car il me rappelle Maman. Elle avait toujours l'habitude de passer par l'épicerie le samedi soir en rentrant du travail pour y acheter une voir même parfois deux oranges pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain, où nous savourions, Papa, elle et moi, le fabuleux jus qu'elle en tirait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus là...

Je secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi suis-je si nostalgique aujourd'hui ? Est-ce parce que je sens ma mort approcher à grands-pas ? Est-ce parce que je veux parvenir à me souvenir de tout avant que la vie ne me soit arrachée ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser longtemps ces questions que je sens soudain le train ralentir. Je relève la tête et Pelan se redresse à demi de sa chaise, le visage livide. Romia frappe dans ses mains et s'exclame avec son enthousiasme habituel :

- Ah, nous arrivons !

Je lâche mon bout de croissant et me précipite à la fenêtre, le cœur battant. Je le vois s'étendre de l'autre côté d'une étendue d'eau calme et brillante sous le soleil de début de matinée. _Le Capitole_. Puis le train pénètre dans un tunnel et la vision s'efface, comme dans un rêve. Je me tourne vers les autres et croise le regard de Qié. Il m'observe les yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Je frissonne sous ce regard étrange, presque accusateur, mais bientôt le train émerge de nouveau, directement dans ce qui doit être la gare. Celle-ci n'a rien à voir avec celle du District 7. Elle est immense, avec son toit en verre et son sol brillant. J'ai la surprise de découvrir une large foule rassemblée sur le quai, tant d'habitants du Capitole que de cameramans. Leurs costumes – je n'arrive même pas à appeler ça des vêtements – m'éblouissent presque, tant ils regorgent de mélanges de couleurs et de formes improbables. Les couleurs pastelles n'ont pas leur place au Capitole. Ces gens-là n'aiment que les couleurs vives, on dirait.

Je vois un homme dont les cheveux se dressent en pics si hauts que je me demande comment il fait pour passer une porte. Quelle drôle de vie ça doit être que de passer son temps à se baisser dès qu'on entre quelque part... Une femme porte ce qui ressemblent à des ailes dans le dos. Je plains aussitôt ses voisins. Une autre a la peau rouge écarlate. Un autre – enfin, je crois que c'est un homme – est si gros et si rond qu'il ressemble presque à ces vieux ballons avec lesquels on joue, dans la cour de l'école. Hormis le fait, bien sûr, qu'il est vêtu des pieds à la tête d'un ensemble de vêtements tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Chemise verte caca-d'oie, pantalon orange fluo, le tout agrémenté d'un fantastique manteau rouge à poids violets. Un délice pour les yeux, croyez-moi. Une autre femme porte sur la tête un chapeau qui doit être en fait une énorme bouse de vache verte vif. Nous avons quelques vaches, dans le District 7, et je sais très bien à quoi ressemblent leurs excréments. Hormis la couleur, tout y est. Je me demande vaguement si l'odeur y est aussi, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le loisir de répondre à cette question si intelligente que la femme a déjà disparu de mon champs de vision.

Le train ralentit, mais nous avançons toujours. Pour aller où, je n'en sais rien. Les gens sur le quai applaudissent, me montrent du doigt avec enthousiasme lorsqu'ils m'aperçoivent à la fenêtre. Je pince les lèvres pour réprimer un éclat de rire. Ils sont si ridicules ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant leurs têtes irréalistes. Qui irait s'habiller, se comporter comme eux dans le District 7 ? En fait, dans tous les Districts en général ? J'imagine que nombres de tributs avant moi se sont posés cette question. Soudain, me faisant vivement sursauter, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me tourne et me retrouve nez à nez – ou plutôt nez à nombril – avec Pelan. Il m'adresse un sourire étrange puis porte son attention à son tour sur la foule par la fenêtre. Il va même jusqu'à leur adresser quelques signes de mains, ce qui ne manque pas de déclencher des cris de joie et des applaudissements nourris. Il sourit, agite la main, comme s'il se trouvait devant une foule d'amis et non pas une foule de crétins en costumes bariolés qui n'attendent qu'une chose : nous voir mourir.

Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Je n'en sais rien. La main de Pelan pèse une tonne sur mon épaule. Je me sens bizarrement prisonnière, mais je ne m'en défais pas pour autant, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je repense à la conversation que j'ai surpris, peu de temps plus tôt, entre lui et Qié. _Elle ne mérite pas de mourir_... Voilà ce qu'il a dit. En y réfléchissant bien, je suis largement d'accord avec ce que Qié lui a rétorqué. Aucun de nous ne mérite de mourir. Mais que puis-je y faire ? Que pouvons-_nous_ y faire ? Rien, à part jouer le jeu et mourir au moment opportun, après avoir donner à tous ces gens du bon spectacle. Je jette un coup d'œil Pelan. Est-il en train de jouer le jeu ? Sa main sur mon épaule, ce sourire inhabituel et presque étrange, ces signes de main en direction de la foule... Tout porte à croire que oui.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D_

_PS : Leorette, merci merci pour tes conseils et tes reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! :D_

_C'est d'ailleurs en parti pour te remercier que je mets le Chapitre 4 en ligne ahah ! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

****_Voilà-voilou le Chapitre 5 ! _

_Bonne Lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

- Oh Lily, comme tu es jolie ! On dirait une vraie petite fée des bois !

Je manque de grimacer en entendant Romia, mais réussis _in extremis_ à camoufler ma grimace en un sourire timide. Romia paraît ravie, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, au juste. Je me demande une seconde _comment_ elle peut dire que je ressemble à une fée des bois. Pour ma part, je me fais plus l'impression d'une idiote emmêlée au milieu d'un tas de feuilles et de branches en papier et cartons, qui m'empêchent d'esquisser le moindre geste. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est observer, et marcher à la rigueur, mais même pour ça je suis limitée. Près de moi, Pelan fait une tête de six-pieds de long, déguisé lui aussi en arbre. Tous les ans, les tributs du District 7 sont habillés de cette façon, et nous n'y avons pas échappé, cette année. Pour la énième fois depuis que j'y mis les pieds au Centre de Transformation, je me demande comment un styliste a pu avoir cette idée stupide d'habiller ceux du 7 en arbre. D'accord, nos costumes doivent représenter l'âme de notre District pendant la Parade, mais quand même ! Quel idiot irait sponsorisé deux tributs couverts de feuilles ? Car tout le monde sait que la Parade sert seulement à se faire remarquer par les sponsors. Après tout, ils pourront ensuite nous sauver la vie avec un peu d'eau, de la nourriture, ou même de simples allumettes, lorsque nous serons tous jetés dans l'arène.

Qié apparaît à droite de Romia, qui m'agonise toujours de faux compliments. Je croise son regard, vois qu'il n'essaye même pas de cacher son sourire amusé. Pelan bougonne dans sa barbe, et moi je supporte Romia et ses mensonges. Ah oui, dernière chose, nous sommes tous deux camouflés en arbres. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer à quel point nous devons avoir l'air ridicule. À quelques pas de nous, nos deux stylistes – mais je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils méritent ce nom-là – discutent à propos des derniers préparatifs. Ils caracolent comme des poules autour du chariot qui nous fera faire le tour du Capitole, dans moins d'une demi-heure maintenant. Mon estomac se noue à cette idée et je m'efforce de penser à autre chose en baladant mon regard alentour. J'observe les autres tributs, m'efforçant de ne pas m'attarder sur celui du 2, Etrladan, avec son cou de taureau et ses yeux pétillants de haine. Je remarque, non loin de nous, les tributs du 12, tous deux habillés en mineurs recouverts de suie. La fille tremble de tous ses membres. Je change mon regard de direction pour ne pas m'y mettre moi aussi. Les Jumeaux du 4, avec leurs cheveux blonds comme les blés, abhorrent des costumes resplendissants, représentant, je crois, une sirène et un triton. Je dois bien m'avouer qu'ils sont magnifiques. Je croise soudain les yeux du garçon, des yeux bleu clair saisissants, et je crois le voir me sourire, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. Sa jumelle et lui se tiennent par la main. Dans une situation différente, je me serais avancée vers eux pour faire leur connaissance. Ils ont l'air si gentils... Sauf que je ne parviens pas à m'ôter de l'esprit le fait que, peut-être, l'un d'eux me tuera. Rien que cette pensée me fait frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Qié me tire soudain de mes pensées en me donnant un coup de coude. Je me tourne vers lui, surprise, et le vois m'indiquer le chariot où Pelan est déjà grimpé. Je m'installe près de lui, le cœur battant, et lance un coup d'œil à Romia qui me sourit largement en m'incitant d'un signe de tête à sourire, moi aussi. Je m'exécute tant bien que mal, l'estomac noué par la peur. Car _j'ai_ peur. Je connais l'importance de ce moment. Cet instant où les sponsors nous voit pour la première fois. Ils commencent aussitôt à parier sur vous, à décider qui des tributs aura leurs faveurs. Faites bonne impression à la Parade d'Ouverture et vous serez certains, une fois les Jeux commencés, que nombres de sponsors seront derrière vous. Seulement, comment se faire remarquer quand on est habillé en arbre, alors que d'autres tributs sont tout simplement magnifiques dans leurs costumes éclatants ? Je me console vaguement en me disant que nous ne sommes pas vraiment les pires. Comparés à ceux du 12, couverts de suie, ou ceux du 11, vêtus de simples salopettes bleues, nous ne sommes pas les plus à plaindre. En fait, à côté d'eux, nous avons presque l'air attirants, avec nos branches et nos feuilles.

Bientôt, l'hymne de Panem se fait entendre et les premiers chars se mettent en place, prêts à partir. L'ordre de la parade suit bien évidemment celui des Districts. Viennent d'abord les fabuleux District 1 et 2 – le premier pour les objets de luxe, comme les diamants et autre gemmes par exemple, et le second pour ce qui est de la maçonnerie. Puis viennent les autres, dans l'ordre des numéros de Districts, du plus riche au plus pauvre, du plus chanceux au plus défavorisé. Je ne dis pas que les tributs du 10, 11, 12 ne gagnent jamais. Mais autant dire qu'ils gagnent encore moins que nous, qui gagnons déjà peu. En fait, tous les ans c'est la même chose. C'est un tribut de _carrière_, un garçon ou une fille issu des Districts les plus favorisés, le 1, le 2 ou le 4, là où c'est un honneur que de participer aux Jeux, là où les enfants s'entraînent corps et âme à se battre avant de se porter volontaire, qui gagne à tous les coups. Les victoires des autres Districts se comptent facilement sur les doigts d'une main. Je sais que dans le District 12 par exemple, seuls deux vainqueurs y ont été célébrés. Alors autant dire que nous, au District 7, avec nos 6 gagnants – et même si la plupart d'entre eux sont morts ou bien devenus totalement cinglés avec les années –, nous avons presque de la chance.

Les chevaux qui tirent notre char se mettent soudain à avancer, me tirant de mes sombres pensées. Je pince les lèvres et jette un regard en coin à Pelan. La tête haute, il pourrait paraître presque noble, s'il n'avait été enveloppé de cinquante couches de feuilles dans toutes les nuances de vert existantes dans Panem. J'inspire lentement. Devant nous, au loin, j'aperçois les larges portes ouvertes menant dans les rues du Capitole où la Parade a lieu. Les premiers chars sont déjà sortis. À quelques pas de Pelan et moi, le chariot du District 6 se prépare déjà à démarrer. Je songe avec horreur que je ne suis pas prête. Je ne veux pas, non, je ne veux vraiment pas parader devant tous ces gens qui n'attendent que ma mort. C'est trop horrible, trop malsain, trop sadique. Je me mets à trembler comme une feuille, et vu mon déguisement, l'expression correspond parfaitement à la réalité. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, essayant de me calmer, mes les hurlements, les applaudissements de la foule ne font qu'empirer la chose. J'ai envie de vomir, de disparaître sous terre, de m'allonger pour ne plus jamais me relever. Mais rien de tout cela m'est permis. La seule chose que je sois autorisée à faire, c'est attendre patiemment que tout ce cirque finisse pour mourir dignement dans l'arène. C'est la dernière chose à faire, ma dernière tâche en ce monde incohérent et cruel.

Des doigts effleurent soudain ma joue et mes paupières s'ouvrent aussitôt. Pelan me sourit, le char se met en marche au même instant. J'inspire une large goulée d'air, l'estomac retourné. Mon coéquipier glisse ses doigts à la commissure de mes lèvres et me chuchote, si bas que je suis la seule à l'entendre dans le brouhaha de la foule qui ne fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les tributs se déversent sous leurs yeux :

- Souris.

Je m'exécute – et ce malgré le fait que la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de fondre en larmes – et sa main retombe, à l'instant où nous nous dévoilons sous les yeux du Capitole en délire. La Parade dure longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût, mais je m'efforce de sourire et de saluer tout du long. Nous ne faisons pas grande impression, et ce n'est pas une surprise, mais je croise cependant, à un certain moment, le regard pétillant d'une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans, qui m'observe bouche bée en nous pointant du doigt. À partir de cet instant, j'ai moins de mal à sourire, même si je ne sais trop pourquoi. Nous traversons toute la ville, sous les applaudissements, les hurlements de la foule disparate et étrange que forme les habitants du Capitole. Ils sont si bizarres ! Des gens nous lancent des fleurs, d'autres scandent les prénoms de certains tributs – la plupart ceux des tributs du 1, 2 ou 4 –, tout cela par-dessus la musique résonnante de l'hymne dispersée par d'immenses hauts-parleurs aux coins des rues.

Au bout d'un long moment, nous arrivons enfin en vue du Grand Cirque. Les gens se pressent à chaque fenêtre de chaque bâtiment pour apercevoir la Parade, la musique est de plus en plus forte. J'ai le tournis, l'impression que je vais m'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre, sous la chaleur des projecteurs, mais je tiens bon. Ce serait vraiment le pire moment pour m'évanouir, j'en ai conscience. Qui voudrait sponsoriser une gamine qui défaillit devant tout le monde, le premier jour de son arrivée ? La réponse est personne, bien sûr. Je serre les dents et m'efforce de ne pas trop trembler. Nous faisons deux fois le tour du Cirque, et les applaudissements de la foule en délire ne se tarissent pas. Puis les douze chariots s'arrêtent, devant la demeure du Président Snow. Bientôt la musique s'achève, et le Président apparaît au balcon.

Je l'ai déjà vu à la télé. Son visage m'a toujours paru sympathique, avec sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs, mais ses yeux sont si froids que j'en frissonne rien que de les imaginer. Un immense écran retransmet son discours et son visage pour que tout le monde puisse bien le voir. Sa voix est amplifiée par des micros, son ton est assuré et calme. En d'autres circonstances – et sans ses yeux de serpent – je le trouverais en même temps impressionnant et agréable. Mais la seule chose que j'éprouve en l'écoutant faire son discours, c'est une peur sourde, qui envahie tous mes membres et me tient immobile là où je voudrais fuir à toute jambe.

- Tributs, tributs ! Bienvenu ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Nous honorons votre sacrifice !

_Sacrifices_... Oui, voilà ce que nous sommes. À partir de cet instant, je ferme mon esprit à tous les mots qui sortent de la bouche du Président Snow. J'ai trop peur, sinon, de ne plus pouvoir me contenir, ce que je ne veux pas, non, pas du tout. Cela signifierait ma mort, très certainement, mais cela pénaliserait aussi Pelan, ce qui serait vraiment égoïste de ma part. Bientôt, l'hymne retentit de nouveau. Nous faisons un dernier tour d'honneur, puis nous disparaissons dans le centre d'Entraînement. Les portes se referment sur nous en silence, nous coupant des hurlements de la foule et de la fin de l'hymne – qui commence d'ailleurs vraiment à me taper sur le système. Je fais rouler mes épaules, que j'avais maintenues crispées tout le long de la Parade, et croise le regard de Qié qui s'avance vers nous, en compagnie de Romia et de nos stylistes. Je me laisse glisser du char en ôtant les feuilles et les branches qui m'encombrent la tête, et Pelan fait de même, avec moins de retenue que moi cependant. Je le vois balancer son « couvre-chef » – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – par terre, sous les yeux choqués de nos deux stylistes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant leurs airs si outrés et Qié me lance un clin d'œil complice. Puis Romia commence à nous agoniser – pour changer – de compliments sur la Parade et sur l'effet que nous avons fait sur les sponsors, mais je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, épuisée comme je suis.

Les autres tributs s'en vont déjà rejoindre leurs appartements, et au bout d'un moment, Qié propose que nous faisions de même. Romia acquiesce et nos deux stylistes, toujours aussi choqués semble-t-il, déclarent qu'ils ne nous accompagnent pas. Je croise le regard amusé de Pelan et lui rend son sourire, puis Romia m'attrape par la main et me mène jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Je n'ai jamais pris l'ascenseur de ma vie, et l'expérience me laisse toute chose. J'ai l'estomac tout retourné, mais je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie. Chaque district possède un étage pour lui tout seul et nous sommes donc au septième. La montée est trop rapide à mon goût, mais je me console en me disant que nous aurons à redescendre demain matin, lorsqu'il sera temps de s'entraîner avec les autres tributs. Puis l'horreur m'agrippe le cœur à cette pensée et je la refoule tout au fond de mon esprit, furieuse contre moi-même.

Nous arrivons rapidement à notre étage, et Pelan et moi découvrons avec effarement la richesse de celui-ci. Romia nous montre nos appartements – qui sont plus grands que la maison où je vivais avec mon père, soit dit en passant – puis, après que l'on se soit douchés et débarrassés de nos déguisements, on nous annonce qu'il est grand temps de dîner. Je me rends seulement compte à quel point je meurs de faim et me resserre trois fois du ragoût de mouton à la sauce épicée et aux haricots blancs. Nous mangeons en silence, Qié, Pelan, Romia et moi, les yeux fixés sur la retransmission de la Parade. Des hommes et des femmes vêtus de blancs et silencieux nous servent. Ce sont des Muets, des criminels punis par le Capitole. Je le sais très bien, en ayant déjà vu dans le District 7, à je ne sais plus quelle occasion. On leur coupe la langue pour des crimes qu'ils ont commis, par exemple pour rébellion contre l'état ou des trucs du genre. Les voir me rend si triste que j'ai envie de les consoler, mais je n'ai pas le droit. On ne parle pas à un Muet. C'est interdit.

La soirée passe aussi vite qu'un battement de cil. Bientôt, Qié éteint la télé et on nous propose du café. Je décline l'offre mais demande à la place un bol de lait chaud, qu'on m'apporte aussi vite que l'éclair. Puis j'écoute d'une oreille distraite Qié et Romia parler encore et encore de la Parade. Ni moi, ni Pelan ne nous mêlons à la conversation entre ces deux-là. Je ne sais pas pour Pelan, mais moi je suis épuisée. L'heure tourne, et je songe à aller me coucher lorsque les mots _Centre d'Entraînement_ sortent de la bouche de Qié et je me redresse sur ma chaise, tous sens en alerte. Je vois, du coin de l'œil, Pelan faire la même chose, et un vague sourire s'attarde sur mes lèvres, avant que je reprenne mon sérieux et me concentre sur les paroles de notre mentor :

- Bien, notre stratégie pour l'Entraînement est très simple. Ne montrez pas ce de quoi vous êtes capables. Vous réserverez ça pour les Juges et la séance d'évaluation dans trois jours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ? je demande, sans parvenir à cacher mon étonnement devant ses directives.

- Apprenez des trucs utiles, répond Qié. Comme faire un piège, reconnaître les espèces de baies à éviter, allumer un feu, des choses dans ce genre. Lily, tu peux t'essayer au tir à l'arc, ou bien au combat à l'épée, mais ne montre pas ta vitesse ou ton agilité. Pelan, évite autant que possible les ateliers de lutte et de combat rapproché. Entraîne-toi à la lance ou au tir, toi aussi, ça peut toujours servir. Ne t'approche pas d'une hache, ni d'une épée, c'est compris ?

- Pourquoi cacher ses talents, c'est bizarre non ? je m'étonne, avant avoir pu m'en empêcher. Les autres tributs vont nous croire faibles et idiots...

- Tout le monde fait ça, rétorque Qié. C'est une tactique depuis toujours employée dans les Hunger Games. Réfléchis Lily, si tu dissimule tes talents, les autres vont en effet te croire faible mais arrivée dans l'arène, tu leur montreras de quoi tu es capable.

Je hoche la tête, sans répliquer que je ne suis capable de rien. Qié et Pelan rebondiraient immédiatement là-dessus et essayeraient de me convaincre que c'est faux, et je n'ai pas la force de soutenir un débat sur ma mort imminente maintenant. La discussion continue quelques temps, puis Romia nous ordonne d'aller au lit. Nous devons nous lever tôt demain, la séance d'Entraînement étant projetée à 10h. J'explore rapidement ma chambre, puis, épuisée, je m'écroule sur mon lit et me blottis dans mes draps, attendant le sommeil comme le messie. Celui-ci ne vient pas avant longtemps, cependant, et, l'estomac noué par la peur, j'ai le temps de songer au lendemain beaucoup trop à mon goût. Demain marque un jour très important. C'est la première véritable rencontre avec les autres tributs, c'est notre premier jour d'entraînement en commun. Les Hunger Games ont véritablement commencés, et je m'en rends seulement compte maintenant.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Merci pour vos reviews, Leorette et Doll-Chan, ça m'fait vraiment super plaisir ! :D_

_(je sais pas si vous recevez mes réponses à vos reviews vu que je suis encore totalement novice sur ce site, du coup je vous remercie là aussi, au cas où ! :D Merci merci !)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain matin, j'ai l'horrible impression qu'ils sont tout gonflés par la fatigue et la tension accumulées ces derniers jours. Je reste un temps allongée sur le dos à regarder le plafond blanc, l'esprit vide, puis je me décide à me lever pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il est encore tôt, je vois par la baie-vitrée le soleil s'élever dans le ciel clair du Capitole. Personne n'a l'air d'être encore levé, la salle où nous avons dîner hier soir est vide. Des Muets sont alignés le long du mur, immobiles et silencieux, et sans avoir pu m'en empêcher, je leur adresse un sourire désolé. J'ai mal à la langue rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'ils ont dû endurer. Je ne me demande même pas une seule seconde ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire pour mériter ça. En fait, je suis certaine, au fond de mon cœur, qu'ils n'ont rien fait de si terrible que ça, et que le Capitole voulait simplement marquer le coup. En coupant leurs langues et en les mettant au service de gamins sur le point de mourir.

Pour échapper à toutes ces sombres pensées, je me concocte un fantastique petit-déjeuner, à partir du buffet installé le long d'un mur. Salade de fruits, croissants moelleux, bol de lait chaud et tartines de confitures. À peine cinq minutes après que j'ai commencé à engloutir tout ça, Pelan me rejoint, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a très mal dormi. Je connais cette tête, l'ayant déjà vu sur mon père, certains matins d'hiver. Le garçon me sourit cependant et s'installe près de moi après s'être servi au buffet. Nous mangeons en silence, jusqu'à ce que Qié et Romia arrivent. Cette dernière est toute fringante dans ses vêtements couleur jaune pétillant et, comme toujours, j'en ai mal aux yeux rien que de la regarder. Je ne montre cependant rien et me contente de lui sourire. Elle me questionne sur ma nuit et je mens en disant qu'elle s'est très bien passée. Elle se tourne alors vers Pelan et lui pose la même question – quelle imagination ! –, n'obtenant pour seule réponse qu'un grognement d'ours. J'ai déjà vu des ours, dans la forêt lorsque Papa coupait du bois, et je peux vous dire que le bruit qui est sorti de sa bouche ressemblait _vraiment_ à celui d'un ours en train de bailler.

Romia s'entête un peu pour le faire parler mais abandonne bien vite, et le silence retombe sur notre table. Je me demande quelle heure il peut bien être. Sûrement dans les huit heures, huit heures et demi. D'ici moins de deux heures, je serais sur le terrain d'entraînement. J'ai l'estomac noué rien que d'y penser, et mon esprit carbure à toutes vitesses tandis que j'essaye d'imaginer ce qui peut bien nous attendre là-bas. Comprenez, les entraînements des Hunger Games ne sont jamais filmés, je n'ai donc aucune idée de ce à quoi ça ressemble. Je crois que c'est pour garder la surprise sur les talents de tel ou tel tribut qu'ils font ça. Pour surprendre les spectateurs. Enfin je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, la seule chose que les gens savent – et par conséquent la seule chose que je sache –, à propos de l'entraînement, c'est qu'il dure trois jours et qu'au terme des ces trois jours, une note allant de 1 à 12 est attribuée à chaque tribut, en fonction de ses qualités et talents. De ce qu'a dit Qié hier, différents ateliers nous sont proposés, comme tir à l'arc et combat à l'épée, maniement des pièges et reconnaissance biologique.

Me sortant soudain de mes pensées, Pelan se racle la gorge et demande, à l'intention de Qié :

- Devons-nous nous faire des alliés ?

Je pince les lèvres et porte mon regard sur notre mentor, dans l'attente d'une réponse. C'est une très bonne question, question que je me suis moi-même posée cette nuit. Les alliés d'autres Districts sont parfois très utiles. La plupart du temps, dès le début des Jeux, une alliance se créée entre les tributs dit de _carrière_, c'est-à-dire ceux du 1, du 2 et du 4. Ils forment une équipe pendant quelques temps, juste celui de tuer les autres tributs en fait, puis l'alliance cesse et ils se retournent les uns contre les autres. C'est pour ça qu'il est rare qu'un tribut issu d'un District autre que le 1, le 2 ou le 4 gagne, puisque ceux censés être les plus doués, ceux qui ont appris à se battre bien avant que les Jeux ne commencent, se liguent dans le but de tous nous exterminer. Je frissonne à cette pensée. Est-ce que les Jumeaux du 4 feront partis de cette alliance ? Feront-ils équipe avec le taureau du 2, Etrladan ? J'espère de tout mon cœur que non. Qié fronce les sourcils et prend bien soin de terminer sa tasse de café avant de répondre :

- Faites comme vous le sentez. Observez les autres, ça peut toujours être utile pour déterminer leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Et si l'un d'eux vous inspire confiance, tentez le coup. Mais ne vous attachez pas trop, ce serait stupide, et vous hésiterez le moment venu. L'hésitation est la pire des traîtresses, dans ce genre de Jeux.

J'ai l'impression qu'il parle pour moi en disant ça, mais je fais comme si de rien était et me concentre sur mon demi-croissant. Les paroles de l'homme résonnent pourtant à mes oreilles, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment il arrive à me cerner aussi facilement. Car ce serait tout à fait mon genre, de m'allier avec quelqu'un et d'être incapable, le moment venu comme Qié dit si bien, de le ou la tuer. En fait, je sais pertinemment que je suis incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Ce qui peut s'avérer très embêtant, _dans ce genre de Jeux_. J'ai la chair de poule, et mon estomac me fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'est pas question que j'avale quoi que ce soit d'autre. De nouveau, la peur m'envahit, à l'idée que, dans quelques jours, je serais dans l'arène. À quoi ressemblera-t-elle ? L'idéal, ce serait une forêt. Il y a toujours du bois, depuis cette année-là où la moitié des candidats étaient morts de froid. Ce n'est jamais non plus des étendus trop désertes, depuis cette autre fois où quasiment tous les tributs étaient morts à la suite d'une piqûre de scorpion. L'idéal, ce serait une forêt comme celle du District 7. D'immenses arbres où l'on peut facilement grimper, avec des branches solides, et des bosquets de baies qui poussent à leur pieds. Je serais dans mon élément, je n'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour ce qui est de la nourriture, et je saurais facilement me cacher en attendant mon heure. La seule chose menaçante, ce serait les tributs... Je frissonne et me reprends avec courage. Ce serait déjà deux soucis en moins, la nourriture et un endroit où dormir en sûreté, c'est pas trop mal. Sinon...

Je secoue la tête. Penser à ça ne m'avance à rien. Je me torture l'esprit pour une chose qui, de toute façon, est déjà décidée. D'abord, il me faut me concentrer sur l'entraînement, ensuite je pourrais réfléchir en vain à ce que les Juges pourront nous avoir concocté comme arène. Pour l'instant, le principal, c'est l'entraînement. Faire comme Qié l'a dit. Apprendre des trucs utiles. Observer les autres, pour déterminer leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Aborder, peut-être, la question des alliés. Être courageuse, montrer de la bonne volonté. Impressionner les Juges, tout en cachant mon agilité et ma vitesse. Comment les impressionner ? En me surpassant dans les nouveaux domaines qui me seront proposés. Ce ne devrait pas être si dur que ça. J'apprends plutôt vite, pour une gamine de 12 ans, Papa l'a toujours dit. Mais surtout, surtout, le plus important, il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir à des choses hors d'atteinte. Ça ne sert à rien, à rien du tout. Ce qu'il faut, c'est se cantonner au plan de Qié, et ensuite, nous verrons bien.

Bientôt, Romia se lève en disant qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller nous habiller. Je m'exécute et trouve, plié soigneusement sur mon lit, un ensemble noir parfaitement à ma taille. Dans mon dos, un large 7 bordeaux est imprimé. Des bottes à lacets complètent le tout. Je m'habille puis m'observe un temps dans le miroir de la salle de bain. La Lily que j'y vois est différente de celle qui a quitté son père sans pouvoir lui dire au revoir, dans le District 7. Ses yeux sont méfiants, son visage est tiré par la fatigue, il semble presque trop mature pour une petite fille de 12 ans. J'attache mes cheveux en deux nattes que je laisse pendre sur mes épaules. Je ne me reconnais pas, dans ce miroir, et j'ai presque l'impression qu'il me ment en me montrant une image de moi qui ne m'évoque rien. Je détourne mes yeux de cette fille qui m'observe avec ses yeux sombres et sort de ma chambre, les mains tremblantes. J'y retrouve Romia, Qié et Pelan qui m'attendent. Ce dernier est habillé exactement comme moi. Je puise dans son regard bleu un certain courage et déclare que je suis fin prête. Romia nous dirige donc vers l'ascenseur, mais cette fois je ne prends aucun plaisir à le prendre. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on me conduit à l'abattoir, mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Nous descendons jusqu'au sous-sol et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur un immense gymnase rempli d'armes et de parcours d'obstacles. Qié et Romia nous souhaite bonne chance, et nous dise à ce soir, puis nous sortons et eux remontent.

Seuls quelques tributs sont déjà là. Les deux du 9 et les deux du 12. Devant eux, une femme en uniforme noire, grande et athlétique, attend, les bras croisés. À l'emplacement de son cœur, sur sa veste, je vois le sceau du Capitole. C'est certainement elle qui va nous entraîner. Elle a l'air jeune, à peine plus vieille que Pelan. Avec un sourire, elle nous fait signe d'approcher. J'évite le regard des autres tributs et me place face à elle en me mordillant la joue avec appréhension. Bientôt, les autres arrivent – Etrladan et la fille de son District en derniers – et la femme se racle la gorge pour attirer notre attention. Elle s'exprime avec fermeté et force, m'amenant à penser qu'elle est peut-être une guerrière. Tous les tributs se tiennent silencieux à l'écouter, et je me demande une seconde s'ils sont aussi anxieux que moi. La voix de la femme, qui s'est présentée comme étant Atala, m'inspire cependant confiance et j'écoute avec attention. Elle nous explique qu'il y a quatre ateliers obligatoires, et que nous sommes libres de choisir les autres. Puis elle nous donne quelques conseils et nous rappelle les règles :

- Il est strictement interdit de se battre entre tributs, vous aurez assez de temps pour ça dans l'arène. Un conseil : n'ignorez pas les ateliers de survie. Trente-trois d'entre vous vont mourir. Un seul survivra. Qui, cela dépend de votre habilité à anticiper. Tout le monde peut brandir une épée, mais beaucoup d'entre vous mourront de causes naturels. Dix pour-cent d'infection. Vingt pour-cent de déshydratation. La nature tue aussi aisément qu'un couteau.

Un frisson désagréable me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Elle a raison, et la certitude que j'avais de pouvoir survivre s'en retrouve soudainement ébranlée. Suis-je véritablement capable de ne pas mourir de faim ou de froid ? Je n'en suis plus si sûre, maintenant. Atala a terminé son discours et nous libère, annonçant que nous serons appelé aux ateliers obligatoires dans la journée mais que, pour l'instant, nous sommes libres de nous entraîner à ce que nous voulons. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Etrladan et les autres tributs du 1 et du 2 se précipiter vers les armes les plus terrifiantes du gymnase. Je grimace et croise le regard de Pelan. Il m'adresse un petit sourire d'encouragements et se dirige vers l'atelier de tir à l'arc. Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, je décide de le suivre. Nous passons quelques temps à tirer, au début sur des cibles immobiles, puis sur des cibles mouvantes. Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça, et Pelan est carrément doué, bien qu'il jure n'avoir jamais touché à un arc de sa vie avant aujourd'hui. L'entraîneur, un homme rondouillard et chauve, nous félicite avec entrain et nous montre quelques tours qui pourront s'avérer utiles une fois dans l'arène, même si je suis certaine que je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'avoir un arc une fois les Jeux commencés.

Au bout d'un temps, mes doigts me brûlent et j'ai le dos en compote. Je décide donc d'aller voir ailleurs, après avoir remercié d'un sourire l'homme rondouillard. Pelan s'arrête aussi et me lance un regard interrogateur. Devons-nous continuer de nous entraîner ensemble ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu Qié dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Je regarde autour de moi, histoire de voir si d'autres s'entraînent avec leurs partenaires de Districts. Je ne vois que les Jumeaux du 4, qui s'échinent à allumer un feu, dans le coin opposé du gymnase à celui où Pelan et moi nous trouvons. Même les carrières s'entraînent seuls. Pelan finit par hausser les épaules et se dirige vers l'atelier des nœuds et pièges en tout genre. Je ne sais quoi faire. Dois-je le suivre, dois-je me concentrer sur mon propre entraînement, en réfléchissant à ce qui me serait le plus utile une fois dans l'arène ? Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. J'ai envie de rester avec Pelan, mais en même temps je sens qu'il souhaite garder un peu ses distances. Je le comprends, car après tout, nous allons peut-être devoir nous affronter dans l'arène, à un moment ou à un autre...

Je dois avoir l'air idiote à rester immobile au milieu du gymnase, aussi je me force à décider quelque chose. Il faut que je m'entraîne. Sinon, je mourrais aussi certainement que l'automne succède à l'été. J'inspire courageusement et me dirige à grands-pas vers l'atelier de javelot. Deux garçons s'y trouvent déjà. Le premier, un garçon aux cheveux dorés comme des rayons de soleil, me sourit largement et me tend un javelot plus grand que moi. Il fait au-moins deux têtes de plus que moi, ses épaules sont larges et musclées. Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir plus de quinze ans. Son sourire n'est pas intimidant, mais simplement gentil, ce qui me surprend au plus haut point. J'attrape le javelot qu'il me tend et le remercie d'un signe de tête. Son sourire semble s'agrandir et il se place derrière moi, tandis que nous attendons que l'autre garçon – plus petit que moi, et étonnamment gros, il vient du District 8 je crois – vise et lance le sien en direction de la cible. Me faisant soudain sursauter, j'entends le blond, derrière moi, qui me dit :

- Élisabeth c'est ça ? District 7 ?

Je me tourne vers lui, abasourdie, et serre la main qu'il me tend. Son sourire est éclatant et je me demande une seconde comment il peut sourire comme ça alors que nous sommes sur le chemin de notre mort. Mais surtout, je me demande comment il peut avoir retenu mon nom. Je me concentre mais ne parviens pas à retrouver le sien. J'ai un peu honte, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je m'efforce de lui rendre son sourire, mais c'est difficile. C'est trop étrange, de se lier avec quelqu'un qui vous tuera peut-être. Soudain, je me souviens de la question des alliés. Qié a bien dit que nous avions le droit de nous en faire, si nous voulions. Renforcée par cette idée, je réponds d'une voix timide :

- Euh, oui, c'est ça. Mais tu peux m'appeler Lily, si tu veux. Et toi, tu es ?

- Oh, moi c'est Rorry, du 10, répond-t-il avec un entrain étonnant. Lily donc ! Ravi de te rencontrer.

Le gros garçon du 8 a enfin lancé son javelot – et a loupé la cible d'un bon mètre d'ailleurs – et c'est à mon tour de faire de même, m'évitant ainsi de répondre à Rorry. Je songe que je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il peut trouver de ravissant à notre rencontre, puis je me concentre sur la cible, à dix pas de moi. Un cercle rouge matérialise le cœur et je m'efforce de viser correctement et de lancer. À ma grande surprise, je manque le cercle de seulement quelques pouces, atteignant la cible à l'épaule gauche. L'instructeur me félicite, les sourcils haussés par l'étonnement, et Rorry me lance son sourire éclatant avant de se mettre en place à son tour. Il atteint la cible à la jambe droite, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire pouffer, pour une quelconque raison idiote. Le garçon se tourne vers moi, l'air un peu vexé, et pour le détendre, je lui tire la langue, comme le ferait une gamine de cinq ans. Rorry me rend la pareil, et pendant une seconde, je suis presque heureuse. Puis une cloche sonne, comme celle qui annonce la fin de l'école, dans le District 7, et on nous annonce qu'il est temps d'aller déjeuner. Rorry m'entraîne alors à la suite des autres tributs, jusqu'à une grande salle près du gymnase, où un somptueux buffet nous attend. Je suis le garçon docilement, songeant déjà à m'en faire un allié. Après tout, Qié a dit que nous pouvions, alors pourquoi pas ? Je me promets de lui en parler ce soir et, en attendant, je me sers une pleine assiette de pommes de terres frites et d'une tranche de steak bien cuit, me rendant seulement compte que je meurs de faim.


	7. Chapter 7

****_Bonjour bonjour ! Et voici le chapitre 7, pour vous servir !_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Rorry et moi, nous nous installons à une table après nous être servis, et nous sommes bientôt rejoins par la fille du District 10. Elle se présente comme s'appelant Helen, et j'apprends par la même occasion qu'elle et Rorry ont tous les deux 15 ans. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Pelan hésiter, une assiette pleine à la main, quant à l'endroit où il doit s'asseoir et, sans réfléchir, je lui fais signe pour qu'il vienne s'installer avec nous. Je vois presque les rouages de son cerveau peser le pour et le contre, puis il finit par nous rejoindre avec un sourire étrange, un sourire différent de celui que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Je lis dans ses yeux une certaine méfiance et soudain, je me sens mal à l'aise. Puis je vois les tributs du 1 et du 2, assis à deux tables de là, qui rient et parlent fort, et je songe que nous avons, nous aussi, pauvres tributs des districts périphériques, le droit de faire ce genre de chose. Je présente donc Pelan à Rorry et Helen avec enthousiasme, et pendant le reste du repas, nous parlons de choses sans importance et apprenons à nous connaître, comme si nous étions de simples enfants bavardant tranquillement plutôt que des tributs appelés à se sacrifier dans quelques jours.

Je passe le reste de la journée et les deux jours suivants à m'entraîner avec Rorry. Parfois, nous discutons, et parfois non. Helen et Pelan se joignent de temps en temps à nous, et nous mangeons tous les midis ensemble. Nous faisons aussi la connaissance de Sigo, le garçon du 12, et de Camwenn, la fille du 5, que nous rencontrons à l'atelier des nœuds. Nous passons la matinée du deuxième jour à apprendre à faire des collets et des pièges en leur compagnie, ce qui s'avère très utile car tous les deux semblent rodés dans cette discipline. Je m'entraîne aussi au lancer de couteaux avec le garçon du 3, Cilal, ainsi qu'au combat à l'épée, seule cette fois-ci. Je suis d'ailleurs plutôt douée, ce qui ne manque pas de surprendre Clya, la fille du 1, qui passe son temps à cet atelier. Je crois même, à un moment, réussir à lui tirer un sourire, alors que je parviens à esquiver une attaque particulièrement difficile et retorse de l'instructeur. Pendant une seconde, j'ai peur d'avoir trop montré mon agilité, mais je songe que c'était soit ça, soit je me faisais embrocher, et réussis à me convaincre que ce n'est pas grave. Je croise alors le regard de Clya et mon cœur rate un battement. Elle m'a vu, elle sait de quoi je suis capable. Elle ne dit rien, reste immobile à attendre son tour, même lorsque que l'entraîneur me félicite avec ferveur, les yeux pétillants. Ce midi-là, alors que je retourne me servir au buffet, je croise de nouveau son regard et la vois hocher la tête, comme avec respect, et je sais, à cet instant, que je n'ai pas respecté les directives de Qié.

Les Juges sont installés, dès le premier jour, sur une estrade au bout du gymnase. Ils sont une vingtaine et nous observent, heures après heures, jours après jours, nous entraîner. Chaque fois que je lève les yeux vers eux, ils sont en train de boire ou de manger. Plus d'une fois, je songe qu'il doit être bien ennuyant d'être Juge, mais je ne fais jamais part de ma réflexion ni à Rorry, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, de peur de m'attirer leurs foudres une fois dans l'arène. Je continue donc mon entraînement, en y mettant toute la bonne volonté que je parviens à puiser dans mon cœur. Ce qui, en fin de compte, est une bonne chose, car mes instructeurs paraissent ravis. Je retourne tous les matins à l'atelier de tir à l'arc, pour la plus grande joie de l'homme rondouillard qui l'anime, et je fais des progrès qu'il qualifie de spectaculaires. Tout se passe bien, en dépit de mes craintes, et j'en oublie presque que tout ça ne mènera qu'à une chose : les Jeux de la Faim.

Le midi du troisième jour, notre table est presque aussi bruyante que celle des carrières. Nous sommes à présent sept à déjeuner ensemble : Pelan, Rorry, Helen et moi, comme le premier jour, plus Sigo, Camwenn et Cilal. Pelan ne dit rien, mais Sigo et Helen ne cessent de charrier Rorry sur sa maladresse au lancer de couteaux, ce qui ne manque pas de nous faire rire, Cilal et moi. Rorry est un garçon très calme, et c'est donc facile de se moquer de lui. Sigo, qui est plutôt du genre taquin, s'en est rapidement rendu compte, pour le plus grand malheur du garçon. Tout ça reste cependant tout à fait gentil, et Rorry le sait. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il ne réplique jamais rien et laisse dire, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Je me demande à quoi il songe. Pour ma part, c'est au passage devant les Juges auquel je pense, à l'instant. Je sais que Pelan aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien. Cela ne m'empêche cependant pas de parler avec les autres et de rire comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous n'allions pas être ennemis d'ici trois jours.

Après le repas, on nous installe dans une petite salle contenant 24 sièges et on nous explique que nous passerons devant les Juges dans l'ordre de nos numéros de Districts. D'abord le garçon, ensuite la fille. Je regarde le garçon du District 1, un blond encore plus grand que Pelan, qui file à grand-pas vers le gymnase lorsqu'on l'appelle – Tod quelque chose, quel drôle de nom ! Je me demande ce qu'il va leur montrer. J'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs, je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler quels ateliers il a suivi pendant ces trois jours. Je finis par abandonner et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Personne ne parle, tous paraissent aussi tendus que si nous allions entrer directement dans l'arène. Même Rorry a renoncé à sourire. Je croise son regard inquiet et essaye de faire paraître le mien plus rassurant que possible, mais rien à faire, son sourire a disparu, et je sais qu'il ne réapparaîtra que lorsque l'attente sera terminée et qu'il sera passé devant les Juges. Quinze minutes passent avant que l'on appelle le nom de Clya. Je fais un rapide calcul dans ma tête. D'ici trois heures, ce sera mon tour. Trois heures. Autant dire l'éternité.

À partir de cet instant, l'attente devient horrible. Au bout d'un moment, c'est au tour de Cilal de passer. Je lui souhaite bonne chance et il me remercie, se détendant pendant une demi-seconde avant de disparaître dans le gymnase. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il les impressionne tous autant qu'ils sont. Cilal est très gentil et vraiment intelligent. Il ne savait pas se battre en entrant dans le Centre d'Entraînement, mais il a appris, encore plus vite que moi, à manier des armes. Il s'est notamment illustré au lancer de couteau, atelier où je l'ai rencontré. Il aime apprendre, je m'en suis aperçu lorsque nous étions à l'atelier, et je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je sursaute en me rendant soudain compte de la stupidité de ce que je suis en train de faire. Dans les Hunger Games, on ne se fait pas d'amis. On tue, pour ne pas être tué, c'est tout. Je frissonne, j'ai presque envie de pleurer devant l'injustice de la situation. J'aimerais que l'entraînement dure toujours et que, par conséquent nous ne soyons jamais obligé de nous entre-tuer dans l'arène. Qié m'avait prévenue, mais j'ai été assez idiote pour me lier d'amitié avec les autres tributs, et j'en viens même à espérer comme une imbécile qu'ils obtiennent une bonne note et fassent bonne impression devant les Juges.

Je suis si furieuse contre moi-même que je n'entends même pas Pelan se lever quand vient son tour. Ce n'est que lorsque les hauts-parleurs s'écrient « _Élisabeth Wiseman !_ » que j'émerge de mes pensées. Je me lève, sans avoir aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir montrer aux Juges, et m'avance lentement vers la porte menant au gymnase. Derrière moi, j'entends les voix de Rorry et Sigo qui me souhaitent bonne chance et je me retourne pour leur sourire, avant de passer la porte, qui se referme froidement derrière moi. Inspirant lentement pour me donner du courage, je marche vers l'estrade des Juges qui sont, bien évidemment, en train de boire et de manger. Quelques uns rient à gorge déployée, d'autres bavardent avec leurs voisins. L'un d'eux se demande à haute-voix quand est-ce que ça va bien vouloir finir, et je me fais fureur pour ne pas grimacer. Si c'est comme ça au bout d'à peine trois heures, je n'imagine même pas ce que ce sera lorsque viendra le tour de Sigo et de sa coéquipière du 12.

Je parcours du regard les ateliers présents tout en me plaçant devant les Juges. Je me présente, d'une voix qui, à ma grande surprise, paraît ferme et non tremblante comme je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le soit, et l'un des Juges m'enjoint à commencer. Je prends ma décision en un quart de seconde et m'avance donc vers l'atelier d'escalade, atelier que je n'avais pas approché durant les trois jours, tout comme me l'avait ordonné Qié. Voilà au-moins une chose que j'ai bien fait, ces derniers jours. Je grimpe jusqu'en haut du mur d'escalade avec aisance, et redescend tout aussi facilement. Je sens le regard des Juges dans mon dos, mais je les ignore. Arrivée en bas, je me tourne et, sans hésiter, comme si j'avais toujours eu ça en tête, je vais tirer quelques flèches et lancer un ou deux javelots, puis j'enchaîne quelques mouvements rapides à l'épée. Pour finir, je traverse à toute vitesse le parcours d'obstacles, celui où j'avais fait semblant pendant les trois jours de ne pas y arriver et de tomber toutes les deux minutes. Lorsque j'ai terminé, je suis en sueur et mon cœur bat comme un furieux contre mes côtes. L'un des Juges me congédie en hochant la tête d'un air qui me paraît appréciateur et je sors du gymnase pour rejoindre la salle des ascenseurs.

J'y retrouve une Romia surexcitée, qui m'annonce que Qié et Pelan sont déjà remontés à notre étage. J'ai la tête qui flotte dans les nuages, je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse, fière, terrifiée ou furieuse. Peut-être un petit peu des quatre à la fois. Heureuse d'en avoir terminé avec l'entraînement, fière d'avoir un tant soit peu impressionné les Juges, terrifiée à l'idée que le moment de pénétrer dans l'arène se rapproche si vite, furieuse devant l'injustice des Hunger Games. Je voudrais que rien de tout cela ne mène à la mort. Je voudrais que cela ne soit qu'un jeu, où lorsqu'on est touché, on perd, et c'est tout. Les perdants retournent chez eux, honteux mais bien vivants, le gagnant devient riche et on le célèbre partout dans Panem. C'est tout. Pas de morts sur la conscience, pas d'inquiétude quant à qui tuerai-je et qui me tuera. Mais c'est impossible, bien sûr. Si c'était comme ça, jamais le Capitole ne pourrait asseoir sa puissance sur les Districts. Si c'était comme ça, les Districts se seraient rebellés depuis longtemps, comme ils l'ont fait il y a 67 ans. Je me demande comment la vie aurait été s'ils n'avaient pas échoués. Je me demande si aujourd'hui nous aurions aussi peur, tous autant que nous sommes, si les rebelles avaient renversé le Capitole.

Romia me presse de mille et une questions sur mon passage devant les Juges tandis que nous attendons l'ascenseur, mais je refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. J'imagine que Qié va lui aussi m'interroger à ce propos, et je n'ai aucune envie de répéter cinquante fois la même chose. Bientôt, l'ascenseur arrive, et nous grimpons dans les étages à toutes vitesses. J'ai juste le temps de songer à Rorry et aux autres, espérant de tout mon cœur que tout se passe bien pour eux, et nous sommes déjà au septième. Nous pénétrons dans l'appartement et trouvons Qié et Pelan assis confortablement dans le salon. Comme prévu, ils me questionnent aussitôt et je leur raconte le plus fidèlement possible ma rencontre avec les Juges. Quand j'ai terminé, Qié semble satisfait, et je sens un poids quitter mes épaules. Je n'aurais peut-être pas une mauvaise note, en fin de compte, et ce malgré mon jeune âge. Je pousse un soupir soulagé et interroge Pelan. Il m'explique avec un enthousiasme non-dissimulé qu'il a tranché près de quarante mannequins à la hache avant qu'on lui dise qu'il pouvait s'en aller. J'éclate de rire sans avoir pu m'en empêcher en l'imaginant faire, et me rends compte à quel point l'atmosphère est détendue. Romia rit elle aussi, et même Qié sourit. Il nous déclare que nous avons été parfaits, et l'espoir m'étreint le cœur, pendant une seconde.

Puis je songe à Rorry. À cet heure, il est certainement en train de passer. J'aimerais espérer que tout se passe bien pour lui, mais je ne dois pas. J'ai beau avoir décidé qu'il serait mon allié, l'un de nous deux – voir même les deux – finira bien par mourir. J'imagine une seconde ce que ça me ferait s'il meurt devant mes yeux. Il ne mourra pas de ma main, c'est certain. Comme l'a si finement deviné Qié, j'en serais tout à fait incapable. Rorry est, contre toute attente, devenu mon ami, et je serais incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime. Même si ma vie en dépendait. Mais s'il meurt, tué par l'un des Carrières... Eh bien, j'imagine que je serais plus malheureuse que je ne l'aurais jamais été de toute ma vie. Mais je serais aussi furieuse, si furieuse que j'essayerais de tuer son meurtrier. J'essayerais de le venger, avant de mourir à mon tour. Quant à savoir si j'y parviendrai... Je n'ose même pas y songer. Je préfère me faire la promesse de venger Rorry, s'il advenait qu'il meurt. Car je pense, au fond de mon cœur, qu'il ferait la même chose pour moi.

Finalement, l'heure tourne et il est bientôt temps de dîner. Je décide d'aller me doucher pour me détendre et échapper au stress que je sens monter en moi. Car juste après le dîner, ils donneront les notes des Juges, pour chacun des tributs. Peine perdue, je tremble de tout mon corps en sortant de la douche. Je place ma main dans le séchoir magique – ce n'est sûrement pas ça, son nom, mais je trouve ça plutôt logique de l'appeler comme ça, vu ce qu'il fait – et un courant électrique me parcourt aussitôt, séchant mes cheveux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Puis je m'habille d'une robe légère trouvée dans mon placard et retourne dans la salle à manger. J'y trouve, en plus de Romia, Qié et Pelan, nos deux stylistes qui m'attendent tous pour manger. J'ai l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit, et je n'écoute pas grand chose à la discussion de mes compagnons. Pelan est tendu lui aussi, je le sens dans ses gestes et dans ses fréquents regards vers la télé éteinte.

Qié semble s'apercevoir de notre tension et réduit à néant d'un simple coup d'œil à son intention les efforts de Romia pour nous inclure dans la conversation. Je lui en suis énormément reconnaissante. Romia est adorable, mais elle est trop centrée sur elle-même pour se rendre compte de notre malaise. Enfin, ou peut-être trop tôt à mon goût, je ne sais pas, Qié déclare qu'il est temps de regarder la diffusion des notes. Nous nous installons dans l'immense canapé qui fait face à la télé et Qié allume celle-ci. Je suis coincée entre lui et Romia, et mon cœur bat si fort que j'en ai mal. Je regarde Caesar Flickerman, le fameux présentateur télé des Hunger Games, nous rappeler le principe des notes, qui vont de 1 à 12, ainsi que leur importance quant à la question des sponsors. Voilà une chose dont je ne m'étais même pas souciée, ces trois derniers jours. J'avais totalement oublié l'importance des sponsors dans les Jeux. À présent, ma tension est telle que ma gorge est horriblement serrée, et j'ai du mal à déglutir. Enfin, la longue liste des notes débute. Caesar annonce le nom du tribut et une photo apparaît à gauche de l'écran. Il donne alors la note, et celle-ci se met à tourbillonner en douceur autour de la tête du tribut, comme une promesse de sponsors, ou bien de mort certaine.

Bien entendu, les quatre tributs des Districts 1 et 2 obtiennent une note comprise entre 9 et 11. C'est le premier garçon, Tod, qui obtient la note la plus élevée. De nouveau, je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu montrer aux Juges. Je suis furieuse contre moi-même de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'il faisait pendant l'entraînement. C'est, très certainement, le plus dangereux des quatre, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il sait faire. Je me suis concentrée comme une idiote sur Etrladan, alors qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que ça, obtenant « seulement » un 9. Viennent ensuite les autres. Cilal a obtenu un 7, et la fille de son district a, pour sa part, 3. Puis c'est le tour des Jumeaux, qui obtiennent 10 tous les deux. Le garçon du 5 voit un 8 danser autour de sa photo, et la fille du 6 pareil. Vient le tour de Pelan, et je retiens ma respiration en voyant apparaître son visage. Une demi-seconde d'attente interminable et un 10 se révèle à nos yeux ébahis. Romia, près de moi, pousse un cri suraiguë, et Qié se redresse d'un bond sur le canapé. Pelan semble enfin respirer mieux, et je croise son regard brillant. Je lui souris et il me rend mon sourire, l'air ravi.

- Élisabeth Wiseman !

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre et je me dévisage à la télé, retenant ma respiration. La pose que prend Caesar avant de dire la note me paraît aussi longue que l'éternité. J'ai le temps de songer à Papa, de me demander s'il me regarde, à l'instant, sur l'écran de notre petite télé, dans le salon. J'imagine son visage, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Que pense-t-il ? Est-il inquiet, malheureux, furieux contre le Capitole ? Je songe ensuite aux autres, ceux de notre District. Comme ils doivent être heureux, devant le 10 de Pelan ! Le silence est lourd autour de moi. Tout le monde a l'air de ne plus oser respirer, même Romia. J'ai peur, je n'ai pas envie de savoir, et en même temps je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Caesar ouvre la bouche, j'inspire profondément et mon cœur reprend sa place, battant si vite que tout le monde autour doit l'entendre. Alors, le présentateur aux cheveux vert vif annonce ma note.

C'est un 9 doré qui danse à présent autour de mon visage.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? _

_Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, ça me fait énormément plaisir, je ne le dis jamais assez, MERCI !_

_A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Lily !_


	8. Chapter 8

****_Bonjour bonjour ! Et voilà le Chapitre 8 !_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Je suis hébétée. Jamais je n'aurais songé à une note pareille. Un six ou sept, peut-être. Un huit à la rigueur. Mais un neuf ? Ça paraît impossible. C'est la note qu'ont obtenu Etrladan et la fille du 2. C'est même plus que ce qu'a eu Cilal. Alors qu'il est bien meilleur que moi, alors qu'il est tout simplement prodigieux au lancer de couteau. Et il n'a eu que sept. Non, vraiment, _ce n'est pas possible_. La suspicion prend rapidement la place de la surprise dans mon esprit et je m'interroge. Pourquoi m'ont-ils mis une note si élevée ? Je ne le mérite pas, c'est certain. Ce que j'ai fait devant les Juges n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça. Pas au point de me donner neuf. Alors pourquoi ? Serait-ce pour me punir, pour forcer les Carrières à me considérer comme une cible véritable, malgré mon âge ? Oui, c'est sûrement ça... Mais pourquoi ? Ils veulent que je meurs, voilà la réponse. Pourquoi ? Aurais-je défié le Capitole, malgré moi ? Ou bien Papa l'a-t-il fait ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que nous aurions pu faire pour leur déplaire. Le soulagement que j'ai ressenti à l'annonce de ma note n'a duré qu'une seconde. De nouveau, je tremble de peur. Avec une note pareille, les Carrières vont sûrement se jeter sur moi dès le bain de sang, et je n'aurais aucune chance de survivre !

_Mais tu t'étais résolue à mourir_, souffle une petite voix dans ma tête. Je frissonne. Oui, je m'étais résolue à mourir. Seulement, sans m'en rendre compte, l'espoir s'est de nouveau faufilé dans mon cœur, pendant ces trois jours d'entraînement. Une lueur dorée dans cet avenir si sombre qu'est le mien – le nôtre, celui de tous les tributs. Un soupçon de répit, qui m'a fait oublié que ma mort était si proche. Et maintenant, je ne peux plus me résoudre à mourir. Je ne _veux_ pas mourir. Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne le veut, de toute façon. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne veux pas tuer non plus. Hors les deux ne vont pas ensemble. Pas dans _ce genre de Jeux_. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Les visages souriants de Rorry et des autres défilent dans ma tête. J'ai envie de pleurer. À présent que j'ai eu mon neuf, me considèrent-ils comme une ennemie ? Sûrement, oui. Où peut-être sont-ils contents pour moi, et décidés à s'allier avec moi ? Pensent-ils que je leur serrai utile ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas moi-même si je peux être utile ou non. D'un côté j'ai envie de l'espérer, d'espérer que je pourrais conclure une alliance avec Rorry, et qui sait peut-être avec Sigo, Helen et Cilal. Et Pelan, aussi. Peut-être... Mais de l'autre, une petite voix sournoise me rétorque au creux de l'oreille que, de toute façon, nous allons tous mourir. Et mon estomac est noué par la peur, car je ne veux voir mourir aucun d'entre eux.

Il me faut quelques temps pour reprendre mes esprits. Romia me serre contre elle, Pelan sourit largement, Qié rit à gorge déployée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je croise son regard brillant d'espoir et j'ai aussitôt envie de pleurer. Que pense-t-il, à cet instant ? Est-il simplement heureux qu'on ait réussi à nous promettre nombre de sponsors ? Ou bien pense-t-il déjà à lequel d'entre nous va-t-il parvenir à sauver ? Dans son regard d'ordinaire si sombre, je lis une détermination de fer, une confiance si forte qu'elle réduit à néant la tristesse et la colère qui s'y trouvent en temps normal. Croit-il pouvoir me sauver ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Romia me félicite à grands cris, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle a l'air si heureuse... Oui, Qié aussi est heureux. Heureux pour nous. Ces deux notes extraordinaires leur permettent – nous permettent – un nouvel espoir. Je songe une seconde à la vie qu'ils doivent mener, tous les deux. À cette vie que mènent tous les vainqueurs des précédents Hunger Games. Voir, une fois par an, le tirage au sort de deux gamins, les guider au Capitole et pendant l'entraînement, apprendre à les connaître, espérer même ! Puis les voir mourir dans l'arène, tués par d'autres enfants. Je frissonne rien que de penser à l'horreur de leur situation.

Je m'efforce de sourire de toute mes dents, puis reporte mon attention sur la télé. J'ai raté l'annonce des notes des Districts 8 et 9. C'est le visage de Rorry qui apparaît à l'instant à l'écran. Je n'ai que le temps de pincer les lèvres que Caesar donne déjà la note du garçon. Je sursaute, abasourdie. Neuf ! La même note que moi ! Je jette un coup d'œil discret aux autres. Romia serre ma main droite entre les siennes et paraît ailleurs. Espère-t-elle ? Peut-être. Qié fixe le coin de la table basse devant nous d'un regard comme désabusé, comme s'il s'ennuyait. Je n'arrive pas trop à comprendre pourquoi. Lui qui semblait si joyeux une minute plus tôt... Quant à Pelan, il m'observe. À l'instant où nos regards se croisent, il détourne le sien aussitôt, mais j'ai le temps de voir que quelque chose ne va pas. Et je sens mon cœur tomber dans ma poitrine. Il m'évite, comme ce jour-là, dans le train. M'en veut-il ? Me considère-t-il enfin comme une ennemie ? Je pose mon regard sur mes genoux, malheureuse comme les pierres. Je ne veux pas que Pelan me déteste. C'est étrange à admettre, mais il a beau être distant et taciturne, j'en suis venue à bien l'aimer. Je le vois comme un grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu, un garçon simple et triste cherchant à s'en sortir dans un monde qui le dépasse sans rien en laisser paraître. Je suis si stupide... Il n'est pas un grand-frère pour moi, et il ne le sera jamais, car nous sommes ennemis, depuis la seconde où nos noms ont été tirés au sort.

Le visage de la fille du District 11 apparaît à l'écran. J'ai raté la note d'Helen, et pendant une seconde je m'en veux. La fille, une certaine Lou, hérite d'un six. Une note pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte. Je n'ai toujours pas imprimé le fait que j'ai eu neuf. Vient ensuite le tour de Sigo. Je détaille son visage au teint olivâtre, ses yeux couleur orage. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il est si maigre. Il m'a raconté, une fois où nous attendions notre tour à l'atelier javelot, qu'il vivait dans l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de son District. Je me creuse la mémoire pour me souvenir de son nom. La Veine, voilà. Son père, tout comme bon nombre d'habitants du 12, est mineur, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, et c'est parfois difficile de se nourrir avec son pauvre salaire, vu qu'ils sont quatre enfants à la maison. Caesar annonce la note du garçon de sa voix douce et agréable. Sept, comme Cilal. Je suis soulagée. Lui aussi aura des sponsors. La fille du 12, Violette je crois, se voit décerner un quatre, et c'est terminé. Caesar nous donne rendez-vous après-demain à la même heure pour les interviews, et Qié éteint la télé.

Je me dégage gentiment de l'étreinte des mains de Romia et me laisse glisser du canapé, m'asseyant à même le sol. Celui-ci est froid et lisse, il me ramène peu à peu à la réalité. Derrière moi, j'entends Romia se redresser en une position plus « droite » j'imagine, et Qié qui soupire longuement. Pelan est immobile, les yeux encore fixés sur la télé, je le vois dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Un silence s'attarde sur nous quatre. Il est étrangement détendu, ce qui a pour effet de sacrément me surprendre. Puis je me souviens. Dix pour Pelan, neuf pour moi. Ça tient du miracle. Je fais une petite liste dans ma tête. De mes « alliés », c'est Pelan qui a obtenu le meilleur score. Viennent ensuite Rorry et moi, puis Cilal et Sigo avec leur sept, et enfin Camwenn, avec son cinq. Je souris en songeant que nous nous sommes vraiment bien débrouillés, pour la plupart. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à eux en tant qu'ennemis. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Ce sont mes alliés. Qu'ils aient obtenus un bon score nous promet de bon sponsors pendant les Jeux. Je songerais plus tard au moment où il nous faudra tous nous entre-tuer. Pour l'instant, j'ai envie d'espérer.

- Eh bien, finit par s'exclamer Romia. Je crois ne pas mentir en disant qu'on n'aurait pas pu escompter mieux ! Je vous félicite mes enfants, c'est tout simplement incroyable !

- Merci, dis-je, en même temps que Pelan.

- Oh, n'est-ce pas merveilleux Qié ! continue Romia en se levant avec grâce pour se planter devant nous. Avec ces notes, ils peuvent être sûrs d'obtenir de bons sponsors, une fois dans l'arène !

- Ne nous reposons pas sur nos lauriers, rétorque l'homme et je me tourne vers lui, surprise de l'entendre de si mauvaise humeur alors qu'une minute plus tôt il rayonnait de soulagement. Il nous reste encore à travailler les interviews, et croyez-moi, c'est pas gagné.

Les interviews. Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi il s'inquiète pour ça. Papa dit toujours que Caesar Flickerman a le chic pour détendre et mettre en valeur les tributs qu'il questionne, et je suis certaine, pour l'avoir moi-même vu et entendu, que c'est la vérité. Alors pourquoi Qié a-t-il l'air si mécontent ? Non, décidément, je ne le comprends pas. Romia lui rappelle avec bonne humeur que nous avons encore tout la journée de demain et d'après-demain pour nous préoccuper de ça, puis s'extasie encore un peu sur nos « fabuleuses notes, oh mes chéris ! ». Au bout d'un moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de bailler et elle m'ordonne aussitôt d'aller me coucher, ordre que j'accueille avec joie et soulagement. Je leur souhaite une bonne nuit et file dans ma chambre sans demander mon reste. Je prends une longue douche chaude, l'esprit vide, puis me couche et m'endort avant même d'avoir pu songer à quoi que ce soit.

Je fais un rêve étrange. Je suis adossée contre un mur, dans un salle sans fenêtre ni porte, et j'attends. Je ne ressens rien du tout, ni peur ni soulagement, juste une certaine impatience quant à savoir ce qui va se passer. Et puis Qié apparaît devant moi. Il me parle, mais je ne l'entends pas. Ses lèvres bougent mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. À moins que je sois devenue sourde. Je lui crie de parler plus fort, mais il se contente de secouer la tête et disparaît. Il est remplacé presqu'aussitôt par Pelan, qui me détaille des pieds à la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Je lui demande ce qu'il veut et, comme il ne me répond pas, je me lève et agite ma main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir. Alors je me rends compte que c'est une statut. Ça ne me fait pas peur, au contraire j'éclate de rire à cette découverte. Rorry apparaît alors à mes côtés et nous rions tous les deux. Puis l'endroit change. La statut de Pelan disparaît, et Rorry aussi. Je suis à l'orée d'une clairière immense, cachée par des arbres hauts et clairs. Au centre de cette clairière, il y a quelque chose. J'entends Rorry qui me hurle de courir, mais je préfère, curieuse, m'avancer vers cette chose. La voix de Rorry se fait plus pressante à mesure que mes pas me rapprochent de la chose, mais je l'ignore, sans véritablement savoir pourquoi. Seulement, j'ai beau avancer, je ne parviens pas à atteindre cette chose qui m'intrigue tant. Mais je m'acharne, j'avance encore et encore, en vain.

Je m'éveille tard, le lendemain matin. En fait, c'est même Romia qui vient me secouer par le bras pour que je me lève. Je mets un certain temps à me rappeler d'où je suis. Puis la réalité me frappe et je grimace. J'ai mal à la tête et l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. L'agacement que m'a procuré mon rêve est toujours là, encré dans ma tête. Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'asperge le visage d'eau froide. L'effet est prodigieux, et je finis même par me décider à prendre une douche bien fraîche. Puis je m'habille, d'un short et d'une chemise ample, et sors de ma chambre, le ventre gargouillant à tue-tête. Je trouve dans la salle Qié et Pelan qui discutent tranquillement devant leur relief de petit-déjeuner. Je les salue d'un sourire puis vais me servir un bon bol de lait, des tartines de confiture et quelques croissants. Je m'assoie ensuite près de Pelan et commence à engloutir le tout avec délectation. S'il y a bien une seule chose que j'aime au Capitole, ce sont leur petit-déjeuner. À la maison, je n'ai jamais le temps de me poser pour en savourer un, Papa et moi mangeons toujours sur le pouce. Quand Maman était encore en vie...

- Alors, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? me questionne Qié, me coupant dans ma réflexion.

Son ton agressif ne me surprend même pas, et je veille à bien prendre mon temps pour finir ma bouchée de tartine avant de lui répondre. C'est vrai quoi, il m'énerve à la fin. À croire que c'est lui qui va mourir, et non moi ! Cette pensée me choque autant qu'elle m'amuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, même si je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Je commence à devenir folle, c'est définitif. D'abord le rêve, ensuite ça. Que diront les sponsors d'une tribut folle à lier ? Aucune idée. Je réfléchis à la question de Qié, tout en finissant ma tartine. Comment suis-je, aujourd'hui ? Dois-je lui répondre folle ? Dois-je lui hurler à la figure toute les choses que j'aimerais lui reprocher mais que je garde au fond de moi depuis le jour de la Moisson ? Pas sûr, non. Au lieu de quoi, je préfère lui sourire, et répondre d'un ton mielleux que je ne me connaissais pas :

- En pleine forme, merci de vous en inquiéter avec autant de gentillesse.

Pelan pouffe dans le croissant qu'il vient de piquer dans mon assiette. Je lui jette un regard faussement foudroyant et il rit de plus belle. Qié ne dit rien, mais je sens ses yeux posés sur moi. Je l'ignore – c'est vrai quoi, il m'énerve à la fin, je me répète mais quand même – et termine mon petit-déjeuner consciencieusement. Pelan finit par demander à quoi nous allons passé la journée, et Qié, après un long silence, nous explique le programme d'une voix morne :

- Eh bien, étant donné que la matinée est déjà bien avancée, nous ne ferons rien d'important ce matin, à cause d'une certaine lève-tard dont je ne citerais pas le nom. (Je tique mais ne rétorque rien, songeant que je l'ai bien mérité.) Quant à cette après-midi, nous allons travailler votre approche pour les interviews de demain soir.

- Nos approches ? questionne Pelan.

- Eh bien oui, vos approches, répète Qié d'un ton si geignard que je manque de peu d'éclater de rire, tant il me rappelle mon père quand il trouve que je pose trop de questions. C'est très important, l'accroche. Elle vous donne droit à autant, voir plus de sponsors qu'une bonne note à l'entraînement. Et les sponsors ne sont pas à négliger, loin de là.

- Quelle genre d'approche peut-on trouver ? j'interroge, ignorant la grimace de notre mentor.

- Toute sorte de choses. La petite fille sage. Le garçon décidé. La grosse brute, le sadique, et j'en passe. Mais nous verrons ça après déjeuner, pour l'instant laissez-moi le temps de me réveiller.

- Mais, vous êtes debout depuis plus de deux heures, rétorque Pelan d'un ton surpris.

- Physiquement oui. Tu apprendras bientôt que le mental, c'est une autre question.

Sur ces paroles étonnantes, il se lève en grinçant des dents et disparaît dans sa chambre, nous laissant seuls, Pelan et moi. Je lance un regard perplexe à mon voisin qui hausse les épaules, aussi étonné que moi. Quel étrange personnage que ce Qié. Moi qui croyais l'avoir à peu près cerné, en fait non, pas du tout. Je crois qu'il est trop bizarre pour que j'y parvienne un jour. Peut-être est-il fou, en fin de compte. Je ne saurais dire. Physiquement, il paraît normal, hormis, bien sûr, ce bras manquant, chose à laquelle j'ai même fini par m'habituer. Mais mentalement ? Comme il l'a dit, c'est une autre question. À certains moments, il semble normal, tout à fait équilibré, capable de rire et de tenir une conversation agréable avec d'autres gens, capable, même, de croire à notre survie, ou tout du moins de la vouloir. Mais à d'autres moments... il peut se montrer agressif et soudainement incohérent, persuadé de notre mort imminente et furieux contre nous, comme si tout ça était notre faute. C'est comme si, en fait d'un seul Qié, il y en avait deux. Où s'est faite la rupture ? Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Qié n'a pas toujours été comme ça. En fait, s'il semble se partager entre ces deux personnalités, je sais que c'est à cause d'une seule chose : les Jeux de la Faim. Ces Jeux, qui m'ont séparé de mon père et qui ont voué depuis 67 années des centaines d'enfants à la mort, et qui de le faire continueront bien longtemps encore.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_En tout cas, merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir, je me répète mais c'est vrai alors ! :D_

_A bientôt pour le Chapitre 9 !_


	9. Chapter 9

****_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Eeeeet voici le Chapitre 9 ! :D_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

- Ouvre les yeux maintenant.

Je m'exécute, le cœur battant à l'idée de ce que je vais découvrir. Voilà près de deux heures que je les ai gardés fermés, sous l'ordre de Loki, mon styliste. Il a décrété que je ne verrais ma tenue qu'au dernier instant, que c'était une surprise. J'étais agacée au début, mais pendant toute la préparation il m'a parlé, de choses et d'autres, calmement et agréablement, comme il l'aurait fait avec un ami, et ça m'a étrangement calmée. Je crois que je me suis trompé à son propos. Peut-être n'est-il pas si idiot que ça, en fin de compte. Peut-être est-il obligé par le gouvernement d'habiller les tributs du 7 en arbres, chaque année. Oui, ce n'est sûrement pas de sa faute. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une personne aussi gentille que lui puisse vouloir ridiculiser des enfants voués à la mort. Je suis certaine que c'est la faute de Snow, ou bien d'un autre. Mais pas la sienne.

Mes paupières s'ouvrent, et je croise mon regard dans le miroir, face à moi. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je me suis définitivement trompée à propos de Loki. C'est un véritable artiste. La fille qui me regarde dans le miroir est époustouflante. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi, mais les signes ne trompent pas. Mes cheveux blonds que je maintiens d'ordinaire attachés se déploient sur mes épaules, lisses et épais. Mon regard est souligné d'un léger trait d'eye-liner, mettant en valeur mes yeux clairs. Mon visage est peu maquillé, un léger fond de teint rosé sur les joues, un rouge à lèvre qui passe presque inaperçu. Tout ça me donne l'air d'une jolie petite fille heureuse, en bonne santé. Une petite fille aimée et aimante. Parfait pour aller avec mon approche de ce soir, pour les interviews. Mes ongles sont vernis, des petites fleurs – des lilas bleus – sont dessinés sur mes pouces. Quant à ma robe, ma robe ! Je reste bouche bée devant elle. D'un bleu clair qui rappelle celui de mes yeux, elle tombe en drapée sur mes fines hanches, s'arrêtant à hauteur de mes genoux. Elle ressemble un peu à celle que j'avais pendant la Moisson, celle qui a appartenu à ma mère autrefois. Je me demande si Loki a fait exprès, ou non. Je pense que oui, et j'en suis ravie. Quant aux chaussures, elles sont immenses, me rajoutant dix bons centimètres qui font que j'atteins enfin la taille normale d'un enfant de douze ans. Étant donné que j'ai montré des facilités à marcher sur des talons hauts avec Romia, Loki semble avoir pensé que me grandir n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Et il a raison, bien sûr. Je ferais sûrement moins pitié aux yeux des gens si je mesure un mètre quarante-cinq au lieu d'un mètre trente-cinq.

Car je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Ce que je veux – ce que Qié et moi voulons, en fin de compte – c'est qu'ils m'aiment. Nous avons élaboré ça hier après-midi, en compagnie de Pelan, et je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. En leur montrant que je les aime, eux m'aimeront en retour. Même Romia a été enchantée par cette idée. Tous ont déclaré que je n'aurais aucun mal à le faire. J'étais un peu sceptique au départ, mais ils m'ont rappelé, enfin surtout Pelan, que je n'avais eu aucun mal à rassembler les tributs pendant l'entraînement, chose qui, d'après Qié, est vraiment très rare. Selon lui, la seule alliance qui se forme à chaque fois, c'est celle des tributs de carrières, et il m'a avoué que jamais encore il n'avait vu se produire ce genre de choses. Pelan insiste pour dire que c'est seulement grâce à moi. Je dois bien avouer que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il en a l'air si persuadé que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le contredire.

Hébétée, je me tourne vers Loki et le vois qui m'observe, le regard brillant. Lui est immense. Même du haut de mes talons, je ne lui arrive qu'un peu au-dessus du nombril. Ses cheveux noirs plaqués comme un casque sur sa tête, ses yeux verts étincelants, son sourire éclatant, tout ce qui en lui m'avait aux premiers abords parut effrayants à souhait me donne à présent envie de rire. Sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras et m'écrie :

- Oh Loki ! C'est fantastique !

- _Tu_ es fantastique, rétorque-t-il. Tu vas tous les éblouir ma belle, ils n'auront que ton nom sur les lèvres en sortant des interviews !

Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que lui mais ne réplique rien, trop occupée à m'admirer de nouveau dans le miroir. Car je suis belle, à cet instant. Sans mes chemises et pantalons toujours trop larges, sans mes cheveux constamment attachés, sans ma mine renfrognée et mes ongles rongés, je suis jolie. C'est assez étrange de se rendre compte d'une telle chose, alors que demain, je serais dans l'arène. Au-moins serais-je belle pendant une soirée, c'est déjà pas mal. Loki me redresse le menton, m'ordonne de sourire et me fait marcher le long de la pièce pour vérifier le tombé de ma robe. Je sens monter l'appréhension et l'excitation au fur et à mesure que l'heure tourne. Étrangement, je n'ai pas peur. Parler en compagnie de Caesar Flickerman est loin d'être effrayant, en fin de compte. En fait, j'ai plutôt hâte, même si au fond de moi je sais que ce ne sera qu'une étape – la dernière – avant notre entrée dans l'arène.

Un frisson me parcourt en y songeant, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder que Romia frappe à la porte et pénètre dans la pièce. Loki et moi nous tournons vers elle en l'entendant et je lui adresse un large sourire, écartant les bras pour lui faire admirer ma tenue. À ma grande surprise, elle éclate alors en sanglots et se précipite vers moi pour me serrer contre elle. Je me laisse faire, abasourdie, et échange un regard perplexe avec Loki. Celui-ci hausse les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'y comprend rien de plus que moi et je pince les lèvres. Qu'a-t-elle, tout d'un coup ? Je lui tapote le dos, comme le faisait mon père lorsque je pleurais étant petite, histoire de la rassurer, et elle s'écarte finalement de moi en reniflant.

- Oh ma Lily, tu es magnifique, me chuchote-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? je m'inquiète, sourcils froncés.

- Oui oui, ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi, répond-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il est grand temps d'y aller, les interviews commencent dans une demi-heure ! Loki, tout est fin prêt ?

- Oui, acquiesce celui-ci. Un simple sourire sur ce visage d'ange et le tour sera joué !

Je m'exécute, et les deux adultes m'applaudissent. Je ne comprends pas leur enthousiasme. Je suis jolie, d'accord, mais pas tant que ça ! Pas assez pour faire pleurer les gens, pas assez pour qu'un simple sourire leur fasse perdre la tête. Je secoue la mienne, incrédule. Puis une pensée me vient. Si je leur fais cet effet, c'est plutôt bon signe. Ça veut dire que je vais facilement me mettre le Capitole et les sponsors dans la poche. Ce qui est loin d'être inutile. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je suis docilement Romia et Loki, vers le plateau où ont lieu les interviews. Nous retrouvons Qié, Pelan et la styliste de celui-ci devant l'ascenseur. Pelan porte un costume d'un bleu identique au mien, ses cheveux blonds sont ébouriffés, il me sourit, les mains dans les poches. Il se prépare déjà à se montrer tranquille et confiant, comme Qié en a décidé pour son approche. Je lui rends son sourire, ravie. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse contre mes côtes, je suis excitée comme une puce.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, dévoilant le plateau où se passe les interviews. On nous place dans la file de tributs, Pelan et moi, tandis que les autres rejoignent les places au premier rang. Seuls quelques autres tributs sont déjà arrivés, dont Cilal, Rorry et Helen, qui m'adressent tous les trois un large sourire. Je m'installe sur le mien et observe le petit bout de plateau que je vois par l'ouverture où nous entrerons dans quelques minutes. Comme tous les ans, les tributs sont placés en demi-cercle, dans l'ordre de nos numéros de district, d'abord la fille, puis le garçon. Je serais donc la treizième à passer entre les mains de Caesar Flickerman, l'éternel présentateur des Hunger Games. Du plus loin que je me souviens, il a toujours été là. Je me demande ce que ça doit être, d'interviewer tous les ans des gamins sur le chemin de la mort.

Les autres tributs arrivent, et bientôt on nous ordonne de grimper sur le plateau. Je marche jusqu'à mon siège avec légèreté, mon excitation est à son comble. Nous nous asseyons tous, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Le Grand Cirque est bondé. Face à moi, je vois Loki et les autres installés au premier rang. À ma droite, un balcon est réservé aux Juges. Je songe à tous les habitants de Panem scotchés – de grès ou de force – devant leur télévision, et mon cœur bat plus fort encore. L'image de Papa me vient à l'esprit et je m'efforce de sourire aussi largement que possible pour lui montrer que tout va bien pour moi. J'espère qu'il va bien, je l'espère tellement... Pelan presse ma main une seconde et je tourne les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il m'adresse un signe de tête, l'air de dire « Quand faut y aller... », et je pouffe de rire. Il me fait un clin d'œil, puis nous nous concentrons sur Caesar Flickerman qui vient de faire irruption sur le plateau.

Comme d'habitude, il porte son sempiternel costume bleu nuit constellé de ce qui me faisaient penser à des étoiles, quand j'étais petite. La chirurgie le rend un peu effrayant, mais son sourire est si avenant et sympathique que je n'y fais pas attention. Son rire m'est familier, sa voix et ses manières aussi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un ami, ce qui semble parfait pour ce que je dois faire. L'homme détend l'atmosphère, comme chaque année, en lançant une ou deux blagues, puis le show commence. Les interviews de chaque tributs ne durent que trois minutes chacun, le temps défile à toute vitesse. L'appréhension me gagne au fur et à mesure, si bien que je ne retiens rien de ce que disent les autres, pas même Cilal et Camwenn. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'en vouloir qu'on appelle déjà mon nom. Comme dans un rêve, je me lève et m'avance jusqu'à Caesar et son sourire éclatant. Nous nous serrons la main, je remarque avec étonnement qu'il est bien plus grand que ce que je pensais. Ou bien alors c'est moi qui suis minuscule.

- Élisabeth ! Bonsoir, ravi de te rencontrer, jolie demoiselle, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je pense à Qié, à Pelan, à Papa, et je réponds dans un large sourire :

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Caesar !

J'entends des rires et mon cœur loupe un battement. Je m'efforce de me concentrer sur le visage souriant du présentateur, qui rit aux éclats, les yeux brillants. Je l'ai surpris, comme j'ai l'air d'avoir surpris tout le monde. Je déglutis, ma bouche est trop sèche, mes mains se couvrent de sueur. J'ai peur, mais je n'en montre rien, me contentant de sourire en attendant qu'il reprenne. Et c'est ce qu'il fait finalement, avec son entrain habituel :

- Eh bien, en voilà une surprise ! Bien, tout d'abord permets-moi de te féliciter, on peut dire que tu nous as drôlement impressionné, ce neuf que tu as obtenu à l'entraînement ! Voilà un excellent score pour une fillette aussi jeune que toi ! Je ne pense pas mentir en disant que personne ne s'y attendait !

La foule approuve d'un « oui » général et je baisse les yeux, timidement.

- Mais dis-moi, continue l'homme, qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi a su montrer aux Juges pour obtenir une note comme celle-ci, hm ?

- En fait... j'hésite une seconde. Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour tout vous dire ! C'est... très étrange, j'en suis la première surprise !

- Tu te sous-estime ma jolie, me réprimande-t-il avec gentillesse, sous les rires du Capitole. Qu'en pensez-vous, mes amis ? Ah ah ! (Il se tait une seconde, et le silence se fait de nouveau, chaleureux et tranquille.) Alors, dis-moi, Élisabeth...

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lily.

- Très bien Lily, sourit-il. Dis-moi, donc... As-tu des frères et des sœurs, à la maison ?

Je panique une seconde, puis les paroles de Qié - « Dis-lui la vérité ! Ils n'en seront que plus ravis. » – me reviennent à l'esprit et je réponds d'une petite voix :

- Non... Je vis seule avec mon père. Ma mère est... elle est morte, quand j'avais trois ans.

Des « oooooooh » tristes fusent de toutes parts et je baisse de nouveau les yeux, songeant que c'est le moment où jamais. Caesar me tapote la main, tout comme l'a fait Pelan, quelques temps plus tôt et j'inspire doucement avant de croiser de nouveau son regard. Il me sourit gentiment et déclare :

- Eh bien Lily, sache que nous sommes tous très peinés de l'apprendre.

- Mais il y a mon père, dis-je avec plus d'assurance. Lui est toujours là.

- Et crois-tu qu'il est fier de toi, en cet instant ?

- Oh oui, j'en suis certaine, je réponds aussitôt, songeant qu'il n'y a pas pire mensonge que celui-là et qu'il doit plutôt être plus furieux que jamais contre le Capitole de m'avoir arracher à lui. Il compte sur moi pour que je revienne le plus vite possible au District, et c'est ce que je compte bien faire.

- J'adore ! s'exclame Caesar en se jetant en arrière sur son fauteuil tandis que la foule rit. Tu es très courageuse Lily, et décidée à t'en sortir, je me trompe ? (Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire malicieux, déclenchant des applaudissements de toutes parts.) C'est fantastique ! Vraiment Lily, tu m'impressionnes, et je pense que les autres sont d'accord avec moi.

- Merci, je souris.

Le silence se fait entendre de nouveau, et je sais qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de passer à Pelan, puis aux autres. J'ai peur, soudain, de ne pas être parvenue à me faire aimer du public. Je dois avoir l'air si stupide ! Je n'aurais pas dû parler de mon père, c'était idiot. Maintenant, ils vont avoir pitié de moi, la petite gamine du 7 qui n'a plus de mère et qui jure ses grands dieux qu'elle gagnera. Ça paraît tellement impossible, les autres doivent bien rire de moi, dans mon dos. Et que vont penser Cilal, Rorry et les autres ? Ils vont me détester, c'est certain ! Je suis furieuse contre moi-même, mais je n'y peux plus rien, maintenant. Caesar semble se rendre compte lui aussi que le temps file car il reprend son calme et me tapote de nouveau la main, comme s'il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses :

- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi ne pas lui adresser un message, à ton père ? Il doit se sentir bien seul sans toi ! Qu'aimerais-tu lui dire, Lily ? Il est sûrement en train de te regarder à l'instant.

Je pince les lèvres, troublée. Papa... Bien sûr qu'il est en train de me regarder. Parce qu'il y est obligé, tout comme il sera obligé de me regarder mourir demain. La peur me noue la gorge, mais je reprends vite le contrôle et réponds doucement :

- Oui, j'imagine... Eh bien, j'aimerais... j'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime, de tout mon cœur, et lui dire de ne surtout pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, c'est certain, et je serais bientôt de retour à la maison. Je te le promets.

La foule s'égosille, et le buzzer retentit. Je sers la main de Caesar et salue la foule, qui m'applaudit avec joie, puis je retourne à ma place sans parvenir à cacher mes tremblements. C'est fini. Ça y est. Plus rien ne me sépare de l'arène, maintenant. C'est loin d'être une bonne chose, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir plus légère, à présent. Près de moi, Pelan me sourit largement, et je sais qu'à ses yeux, j'ai réussi à m'attirer la sympathie du Capitole. Rorry, un peu plus loin, me sourit lui aussi. Je croise son regard marron chocolat, et il hoche imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour me féliciter. Il est loin d'être furieux. En fait, il paraît même ravi. Et j'en suis soulagée. Terriblement soulagée.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que Caesar vous paraît fidèle à la réalité ? _

_En tout cas, dernier chapitre au Capitole, on enchaîne sur l'arène dans le prochaine, le chapitre 10 ! _

_(Kangle tu vas être content(e) ! ^^)_

_Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! :D_

_Bises, à plus tard ! _


	10. Chapter 10

****_Salut tout le monde ! :D_

_Voici enfin le Chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire,_

_bonne lecture en tout cas ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Loki remonte la fermeture éclair de mon blouson et je me laisse faire, l'esprit vide. Je garde les yeux fixés devant moi, j'ai l'impression d'être à mille lieux d'altitude, l'impression que mon âme a quitté mon corps, s'élevant au-dessus de moi et m'observant à la dérobée. Je crois que je tremble, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. La fermeture est remontée jusqu'en haut, Loki me prend doucement le menton entre ses longs doigts pour me faire relever la tête. Nos regards se croisent, le sien est brillant. De larmes, d'inquiétude, d'autre chose ? Je n'en sais rien. Je me demande bien de quoi j'ai l'air, avec cette étrange combinaison dont je suis affublée. Un pantalon moulant, qui m'arrive un peu en-dessous du genou, un tee-shirt serré, des chaussures à crampons, une veste fine, faite de cet étrange tissu qui maintient la température du corps, qu'il fasse chaud ou froid à l'extérieur. Loki m'a expliqué son utilité, il a fait des suppositions sur ce que l'arène pouvait bien être, à partir de ma tenue entièrement noire. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien songer, maintenant qu'il s'est tu. Ma gorge est douloureusement serrée, je me sais incapable de dire le moindre mot.

- _Trente secondes_, dit une voix grinçante, sortie tout droit d'un haut-parleur invisible.

Je me fige plus encore, c'eût été possible. Loki doit lire la peur dans mes yeux. Je suis terrorisée, et incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Tout est clair autour de moi, des petits détails inutiles que je n'aurais jamais remarqués en temps normal me sautent aux yeux. Les reflets bleutés dans les yeux verts de Loki. L'air frai qui court sur la peau nue de mes avants-bras. Le poids de mes deux tresses sur mes épaules. Les notes de musique tatouées sur les doigts de mon styliste. Je songe vaguement que je n'ai jamais appris à jouer d'un instrument. Papa non plus. Certains ateliers, dans le District 7, fabriquent des violons ou des guitares avec le bois, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. J'en suis étonnement triste. J'aurais dû. La musique, c'est la magie de notre monde. Je ne sais plus où j'ai entendu ça, mais je sais que c'est vrai. J'aurais aimé être magicienne, et musicienne. Pour envoûter les oreilles des autres, et disparaître doucement lorsque mon temps viendrait.

- _Vingt secondes_.

Je tremble de toutes mes forces, je le sens à présent.

- Lily...

Loki me serre contre lui, mais je n'arrive même pas à lui rendre son étreinte. Mes tremblements me clouent au sol. Je sens son menton pointu contre mon crâne, j'entends son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il bat fort, très fort. Et très vite. Le mien semble avoir disparu, ou du moins en ai-je l'impression.

- _Dix secondes_.

Loki me lâche. Il me prend la main, se recule d'un pas. Son visage est confiant, il sourit. J'essaye de lui rendre son sourire, mais mes joues sont trop raides et je n'y parviens pas. Comme si elles n'étaient plus habituées à faire ce genre de chose. Loki se penche vers moi, embrasse mon front puis se redresse, ma main droite toujours serrée entre les deux siennes.

- Bonne chance Lily, me dit-il. Tu peux y arriver.

Je hoche la tête mais n'ouvre pas la bouche, de peur de vomir tout mon petit déjeuner.

- On se revoit dans peu de temps, d'accord ?

- Oui, je chuchote, la bouche pâteuse.

- Promis ? insiste-t-il, et son regard sonde le mien dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- _Cinq secondes_.

- Promis.

Il me sourit, me guide jusqu'au tube vitré, dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Chacun de mes pas semblent durer une éternité. Mon cœur a fait son retour, je le sens battre furieusement à mes oreilles. Que se passera-t-il si j'arrive trop tard, si je n'ai pas le temps de monter ? Ces questions me tournent la tête, je vois flou, mes oreilles ne fonctionnent plus normalement. Comme dans un rêve – un cauchemar – je lève un pied, grimpe dans le tube. Loki lâche ma main, une parois de verre glisse entre nous deux. Je me tourne vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire adieu, de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait, de lui dire à quel point je l'aime ! Mon styliste lève les deux pouces dans ma direction, je lis dans son regard qu'il me fait confiance. Qu'il me fait confiance pour que je revienne. Je force mes commissures de lèvres à se redresser, et place mes mains contre la parois froide, comme si je pouvais effleurer une dernière fois sa peau pâle.

Le tube s'ébranle, et Loki disparaît. Il fait noir pendant quelques secondes, puis j'émerge soudain à l'extérieur. Le soleil m'aveugle mais je reste immobile, gardant à l'esprit l'avertissement de Qié. « Bouger de votre piédestal avant la fin des soixante secondes d'attente, et les Juges n'hésiteront pas à vous faire exploser la tête, alors tenez-vous tranquille bon sang ! » Ces paroles me paraissent loin, très loin. Une vie entière les sépare de l'instant présent. Je garde la tête haute, et bientôt, mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière éclatante de l'astre du jour. Le ciel est bleu, pas un seul nuage ne le trouble, les oiseaux chantent, les cigales crissent. Le soleil est chaud, je sens ses rayons caresser ma nuque doucement. L'air est pur, aussi pur que l'air de _ma_ forêt, celle où j'arrive parfois à entraîner Papa pour une petite promenade, celle où je passe tout mon temps libre, celle où j'ai appris à me débrouiller, celle où je cueille toutes sortes de baies pendant que Papa et les autres coupent du bois. Celle où Maman a disparu pour toujours.

Devant moi, à un bon kilomètre, un lac, immense et bleu, qui miroite à la lumière du jour. À ma droite, je ne distingue rien d'autre que la Corne d'Abondance où sont entreposés tout un tas de bonnes choses, et qui me bouche la vue. À ma gauche, une rivière nous sépare d'une forêt clairsemée et d'une crête de montagnes. Je vois des éboulements, le terrain est accidenté. Les parois sont raides, la roche est rosée. Quelques arbres s'y agrippent, tous des arbres que je connais un peu, mais qui ne sont pas _les miens_. Certains ressemblent à des brocolis, je crois qu'on appelle ça des pins parasol. D'autres sont immenses et fins, qui grimpent vers le ciel à des hauteurs vertigineuses. Plus loin, vers l'ouest je présume, puisque le soleil est derrière moi et qu'il se lève à l'est, je distingue ce qui semble être des marécages, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. La question n'est cependant pas là. Du moins, pas encore.

La Corne d'Abondance se dresse à ma droite, fière et impitoyable. J'aperçois des sacs, et des armes, toutes sortes d'armes, qui y sont entreposés. Plus on s'en éloigne, moins les choses paraissent utiles. Tous les autres tributs se tiennent prêts à charger, depuis leurs plaques métalliques toutes à équidistance de la Corne. Le plus proche de moi, sur ma droite, c'est ce garçon du 6, qui a l'air malade depuis le tout début. Il semble horrifié, comme nombre d'autres, en fin de compte. Je tourne les yeux vers la gauche, et croise le regard concentré de Cilal, ce qui a pour effet de me couper le souffle. Un visage connu ! Le garçon me sourit d'un air confiant, ses cheveux flottent dans la brise, ses traits sont crispés par l'appréhension. Il reporte bien vite son attention sur la Corne. Une bouffée de panic m'envahit à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir. À l'idée que l'un d'entre nous puisse mourir. À l'idée que _je_ puisse mourir.

Je tremble de nouveau. Je suis dans l'arène. La peur me noue l'estomac, ma gorge est aussi sèche que du papier. Je suis dans l'arène. Je cherche des yeux à la manière d'une proie affolée Pelan et Rorry, mais ne les trouve pas. Pendant une seconde, je suis soulagée. Peut-être ont-ils été graciés, peut-être ont-ils été ramenés chez eux ! Puis un gong retentit, et je sursaute. C'est le signal. Les soixante secondes réglementaires sont passées. Il est temps de nous entretuer, à présent. Je suis bel et bien dans l'arène.

Des hurlements se font entendre, j'ai vaguement conscience de descendre de ma plaque métallique. Mes pieds touchent le sol, j'ai l'horrible impression que la mine enterrée a explosé, m'arrachant les bras et les jambes, me tuant sur le coup, mais en fin de compte non. Je me crois sauvée, puis mes yeux sont attirés par la Corne d'Abondance, à l'instant où les tributs de carrière l'atteignent. Je vois le garçon du 1, Tod, saisir une longue épée et se tourner d'un bloc vers les autres. Il leur hurle quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, puis s'avance avec un sourire carnassier et décapite le gros garçon du 8, Asann. Le sang gicle dans la lumière du soleil, la lame du tribut en ressort toute gorgée de liquide écarlate. Asann tombe au sol, Tod l'enjambe déjà, prêt à tuer de nouveau. Mes genoux s'entrechoquent d'horreur et je secoue la tête pour me réveiller. Je suis loin d'être sauvée. Je me tourne dans tous les sens, affolée. Que dois-je faire ? Mes yeux tombent soudain sur deux tributs qui se battent en roulant sur le sol, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. C'est Rorry.

Je cours à sa rescousse, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais je n'ai pas fait deux pas que le garçon parvient à se défaire des bras serrés de son ennemie – la fille du 11, Lou je crois – et la tue d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Il se redresse, attrape le sac pour lequel il se battait et nos regards se croisent. Son visage s'illumine de son large sourire habituel, et j'oublie la terreur qui m'a saisi en le voyant tuer si facilement. Et puis soudain, il se crispe et me crie quelque chose. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me retourne d'un bloc, à l'instant même où un hurlement de colère dangereusement proche parvient à mes oreilles.

C'est la fille du 2, Pedra. Le regard fou, elle court vers moi, une épée à la main. Je recule d'un pas, mais je n'ai pas le temps de songer à quoi que ce soit qui puisse me sauver qu'elle se jette déjà sur moi. L'impact me coupe le souffle, l'horreur me glace le cerveau. Déséquilibrée, je tombe sur le dos, l'air s'échappe de mes poumons et semble ne plus vouloir y rentrer. Je me cogne la tête sur le sol, vois trente-six chandelles danser devant mes yeux. L'autre tribut est bien plus forte que moi, elle a vite fait de m'immobiliser, coinçant à l'aide de ses genoux mes deux bras. J'essaye en vain de me dégager, mais son regard bestiale me cloue au sol aussi bien que son poids. Un sourire sadique éclaire son visage penché sur moi, ses cheveux me chatouillent le cou et les joues. Je lis la folie dans ses yeux marrons, la rage de vaincre, la haine à l'état pur, et mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

- Alors, petite Lily, siffle-t-elle, tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper, hein ?

Elle m'effleure le front avec la pointe de son épée, y traçant une ligne sinueuse et ensanglantée. La douleur me coupe le souffle, et je me prépare à mourir, adresse un adieu silencieux à mon père. Pourtant, les choses semblent vouloir en être autrement. Alors qu'elle lève son arme, se préparant avec délice à me transpercer, un poignard se plante soudain dans sa nuque, la traversant de part en part, m'aspergeant de sang tiède. Pedra ouvre de grands yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension et, je crois, par la peur, et son poids disparaît soudain, laissant place au visage furieux de Cilal. Il repousse le corps de la fille aussi loin que possible, se penche vers moi, sa colère se muant en inquiétude.

- Lily ! Ça va, tu te sens bien ? Elle t'a blessé ? Lily, dis-moi !

J'essaye vainement de reprendre mon souffle, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Cilal m'aide à me relever, examine ma coupure sur le front, me fourre un sac dans les bras. Je vacille une seconde puis parviens à retrouver l'équilibre – et la parole – et je lui chuchote un « merci » à peine audible. Il semble rassuré, jette un coup d'œil au cadavre de Zohya en la traitant de lâche pour s'être attaquée à une fillette comme moi. Ses paroles me paraissent lointaines, je ne suis pas certaine de les comprendre, mais le garçon ne me laisse pas le temps de l'interroger qu'il plante son regard dans le mien, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et m'ordonne :

- Et maintenant, cours.

Il me désigne la forêt, au sud, me dit de m'y cacher, me promet que lui et les autres me rejoindront dès qu'ils seront assez équipés. Je bafouille une seconde, inquiète pour lui, pour Rorry, pour Pelan, pour Helen et Sigo, mais le garçon me plante un baiser sur la joue, me pousse vers la forêt avec insistance. J'ai peur, très peur, de ne plus jamais le revoir, peur qu'il meurt sans que je puisse rien faire pour le sauver, mais je lis la détermination dans son regard, et une étrange certitude qu'il ne mourra pas aujourd'hui m'envahit. Je hoche la tête avec difficulté, tout en chargeant le sac qu'il m'a donné sur mon dos. Un sourire passager illumine son visage et il me chuchote :

- On se reverra, Lily. Je te le promets. Mais en attendant, file, et vite !

Je fixe une dernière fois les yeux dans les siens bleus comme le ciel, puis j'obéis. Je fais volte-face et cours, de toute la force de mes jambes tremblantes, vers la rivière qui me sépare de cette forêt qui paraît si paisible. J'atteins le cours d'eau très rapidement, m'arrête une seconde avant d'y pénétrer. Il est jonché de galets plats et peu profond, l'eau m'arrive à peine à la cheville. Le courant est tranquille, il rebondit doucement sur les pierres qui parsèment son fond. Je reprends mon souffle et m'élance. J'ai tôt fait de le traverser, et l'eau ne me rentre même pas dans les chaussures. Je l'effleure du bout des doigts, me rends compte qu'elle est glaciale. J'atteins la berge, me tourne vers la Corne d'abondance. Et mon cœur s'arrête.

Etrladan se trouve de l'autre côté de l'eau, un énorme marteau à la main. Devant lui, qui le supplie de la laisser vivre, il y a la grande fille du 3, Zohya. Un sourire carnassier passe sur le visage du garçon au cou de taureau et il lève son arme, fracassant d'un seul coup le crâne de la tribut. Un haut-le-cœur me prend, je recule à tâtons, les yeux fixés sur le carnage qu'Etrladan commet. Il frappe la fille une fois, deux fois, dix fois, pourtant je sais que le premier coup a suffi à la tuer. Je file me cacher entre les arbres, soucieuse de ne pas être aperçu. S'il me voit, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je bute soudain contre quelque chose, tombe sur les fesses. Je me tourne vers la forêt, croise deux paires d'yeux bleu marine qui m'observent, aussi abasourdis que moi. Ce sont les Jumeaux du 4, dont je ne me souviens même plus des noms. Nous nous dévisageons une seconde, puis un hurlement rageur nous fait redresser la tête.

Etrladan nous fixe de ses yeux fous et, sans hésiter une seconde, je me tourne d'un bloc et cours vers les arbres. J'entends les Jumeaux faire de même. Ils me suivent, mais ce n'est pas d'eux que j'ai peur. Je file à travers les arbres, sans jamais regarder derrière moi. Les deux tributs du 4 sont derrière moi, leurs respirations sont haletantes et irrégulières. Je parviens à garder la mienne un long moment, le sang battant violemment à mes oreilles, une seule idée en tête : échapper à Etrladan. Le terrain est accidenté, je vois souvent, au dernier moment, un terrier de lapin se distinguer dans la terre sèche et recouverte d'épines de pins que j'évite de justesse d'un bond incontrôlé. Je cours longtemps, très longtemps, persuadée que le taureau du 2 est à mes trousses. Bientôt cependant, je tombe sur un amas de roches rouges qui me force à m'arrêter nette. Il grimpe haut, très haut, dépassant la cime des arbres, pourtant je suis quasiment certaine de ne pas avoir couru assez pour parvenir à la crête de montagnes que j'ai remarqué depuis la Corne d'abondance.

Je tremble des pieds à la tête, je suis couverte de sueur, les battements de mon cœur sont irréguliers. Je m'appuie une seconde sur la roche fraîche, étonnée par sa couleur, et essaye vainement de reprendre mon souffle. Autour de moi, je n'entends rien d'autre que le crissement des cigales et le chant des oiseaux. Ce sont des geais moqueurs, je crois, et ils chantent à tue-tête, comme si tout allait bien. Aucune trace nulle part des Jumeaux, ni du tribut du 2. Je finis par décider que si les oiseaux chantent, c'est que tout va effectivement bien. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, que je dois bouger d'ici, et vite, pourtant j'en suis incapable. Si quelqu'un arrive, je serais acculée contre ces roches, et je ne pourrais pas fuir. Fuir... des fragments de conversation lointaines me reviennent en mémoire et je souris, presque malgré moi.

_« - Et toi, que sais-tu faire ?_

_- Je grimpe aux arbres et je me débrouille pas trop mal niveau vitesse. _

_- Des qualités parfaites pour fuir, en somme. _

_- Une tactique comme une autre. Après tout, la fuite est sûrement ma seule chance. »_

Qié. Je me demande bien ce qu'il pense, à l'instant, s'il me voit. J'ai beau réfléchir, je n'en ai aucune idée. Du soulagement, de la colère, de l'inquiétude ? Je pense une bonne minute au mentor avant d'avoir pleinement retrouver mon souffle. J'inspire longuement, mon cœur affolé se calme enfin. Ma gorge ultra-sèche me rappelle douloureusement à l'ordre et je passe mon sac sur mes genoux, en ouvre la fermeture, les doigts tremblants. J'examine son contenu avec méthode. Des bandes et des pansements. Un désinfectant puissant, un flacon de teinture d'iode pour purifier l'eau, une boite de comprimés pour arrêter la douleur. Une longue corde d'escalade, des mousquetons, une lampe torche. Des pèches séchés, des lanières de bœuf, un paquet de ce qui ressemble à des tomates mais qui auraient la taille de cerises. Et une gourde d'un litre et demi, désespérément vide. Je grince des dents, la bouche plus sèche que jamais. Je fourre toutes mes affaires dans le sac, me force à me lever et décide de grimper jusqu'à une sorte de plate-forme entre deux roches, à cinq ou six mètres du sol.

Mais, à l'instant où je pose la main sur une pierre stable et fraîche, une voix derrière moi me fait soudain me retourner d'un bloc, le cœur crispé par la terreur.

- Aha, te voilà !

* * *

_Ahah, je suis pas très gentille quand même... :P_

_A votre avis, qui est-ce ? Niark niark niark je suis maléfique !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas,_

_la suite d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine ! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

****_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai eu plus de mal que prévu ! _

_En tout cas, bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

- Rorry !

Je pousse un long soupir rassuré et fusille le garçon du regard, tandis que mon cœur reprend le cours normal de ses battements. Il est là, qui me sourit largement, comme à son habitude. Son blouson est déchiré sur toute la longueur, il porte un couteau à la ceinture et un sac est posé à ses pieds. Un bleu sur sa joue est en train de gonfler, une longue coupure barre son avant-bras droit, mais à part ça, il a l'air plutôt en forme. Le dos appuyé contre un arbre, il m'observe, les yeux brillants, et j'en viens presque à croire que nous ne sommes pas dans l'arène, plutôt dans un endroit tranquille, à faire une balade comme j'en ai fait des centaines pendant toute mon enfance. Mais c'est faux, je le sais. Je dois rester sur mes gardes, et Rorry aussi. C'était une erreur de m'attarder ici aussi longtemps. Si un autre tribut m'avait débusqué avant lui... je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je serais devenue.

- Espèce d'idiot, je lui reproche, en respirant plus librement cependant. Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

- Ce serait une mort bien tranquille, comparée à ce que nous réservent les carrières, soupire-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- C'est vrai. Mais ne leur laissons pas l'occasion de nous le montrer, si tu veux bien.

- Compte sur moi là-dessus, acquiesce-t-il dans un rire bref. Tu es blessée ?

Il essuie une goûte de sang sur ma tempe et je secoue la tête :

- Rien de grave, c'est déjà cicatrisé. Et toi ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Je désigne sa blessure au bras et il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'est rien. J'insiste pourtant pour m'en occuper et il se laisse faire. Je commence par désinfecter la plaie, puis décide de la bander, histoire que ça ne s'infecte pas. Le couteau ne semble pas avoir touché le muscle, la coupure, bien que longue et irrégulière, n'est pas trop profonde ou trop large. J'en suis rassurée, surtout lorsque Rorry m'affirme qu'il ne sent rien du tout. Il ment sûrement, pour me préserver, mais je lui en suis reconnaissante. Tandis que j'entoure son bras de coton blanc, je l'interroge à propos des autres, et son visage s'assombrit alors qu'il répond à voix basse :

- Eh bien, c'était un bazar total, là-bas, je ne suis sûr de rien mais...

- Mais ? je l'encourage, tout en ayant peur de ce qui va suivre.

- Ils ont tués Helen, dit-il après avoir pris une longue inspiration. Alors qu'on courrait se réfugier dans la forêt, peu après que tu sois partie. Un couteau dans le dos. Je ne sais même pas qui l'a lancé. Elle est morte sur le coup. Ensuite, on est tombé sur ce gars du 9, Umut, et on a dû se séparer. Cilal et Sigo sont partis d'un côté, et moi de l'autre. Umut s'est lancé à leur trousses, et moi j'ai pu te retrouver.

- Et sais-tu s'ils...

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupire-t-il tristement. On saura ça ce soir.

J'acquiesce, le ventre noué, et fais le compte dans ma tête. Helen. La fille du 11. Le gros garçon du 8. Pedra. Qui d'autres ? Je questionne Rorry, et à ces quatre-là, il ajoute Amesh du district 11, et Camwenn, du 5. Camwenn... Une larme m'échappe en apprenant la nouvelle, que j'essuie aussitôt, à moitié furieuse contre moi-même. Je revois le visage tranquille de la tribut du 5, ses cheveux châtains clairs, ses yeux bruns. Et je songe, abattue, que je ne la reverrai plus. Plus jamais. Je dois avoir la mine décomposée car Rorry attrape soudain ma main et la presse entre les siennes, comme Loki l'a fait, quelques heures auparavant. Loki... Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser, en cet instant. Où il se trouve, avec qui, s'il me regarde. Et Qié ? Et Romia ? Penser à eux me fait soudain réaliser quelque chose et j'interroge Rorry :

- Et Pelan ? Tu as vu par où il est allé, ou non ?

- Vers l'est je crois, me répond-t-il en haussant vaguement les épaules. Il a survécu, c'est sûr.

Je pousse un soupir soulagé et mon coéquipier me sourit. Je compte sur mes doigts, trouve déjà six morts. J'imagine qu'il y en a d'autres. Des tonnes d'autres. De mes sept alliés du départ, deux ont déjà été tués. Helen et Camwenn. Qui reste-t-il ? Rorry, Sigo, Cilal, Pelan et moi. Je réfléchie une seconde. L'une des carrières est morte. Cilal l'a tuée pour me sauver. Ils ne sont donc plus que trois sur les quatre du départ. C'est même moins que nous. Et les autres ? J'essaye de trouver qui pourrait bien avoir survécu mais n'y arrive pas, et songe que je suis déjà épuisée. Ça commence bien. Nous restons encore un petit moment adossés contre les rochers rouges, puis Rorry suggère de trouver un endroit plus en hauteur pour prévenir de l'arrivée d'éventuels ennemis et nous nous remettons en route. Lui ouvre la marche, la main sur son couteau, et je le précède le plus silencieusement possible, la peur au ventre.

Quelques minutes après notre départ, des coups de canon se font soudain entendre dans toute l'arène. Ces explosions indiquent la mort d'un tribut. Le premier jour, comme il est trop compliqué de compter le nombre de tués pendant le bain de sang, les Juges attendent généralement la fin de celui-ci pour faire résonner les canons. Je compte les coups, le cœur battant un peu plus fort à chacun d'entre eux. Un. Deux. Trois. Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'au dixième, qui sonne longtemps à mes oreilles, comme une promesse de mort et de vie à la fois. Je mets un certain temps à me rendre compte que les coups se sont arrêtés. Ensuite, je fais une liste dans ma tête, et je sais que Rorry fait de même, de son côté. Aux six que nous avions dénombrés tout à l'heure, nous pouvons à présent en ajouter quatre autres. Qui ? Nous le saurons ce soir. Ce perspective me cloue d'effroi, mais je n'en montre rien.

Nous longeons l'espèce de falaise pendant quelques minutes puis, voyant qu'elle ne semble pas prête de s'arrêter, nous décidons de grimper. L'ascension nous prend un certain temps – surtout parce que Rorry n'est pas aussi rapide que moi et que je dois sans cesse l'attendre – mais nous parvenons bientôt à une hauteur respectable et mon coéquipier déclare une pause. Nous nous installons sur une petite plateforme de deux mètres de largeur sur trois bons mètres de longueur, assez haute pour surplomber la forêt tout en permettant de surveiller les autres tributs au sol. Notre seule crainte est que quelqu'un parvienne à se glisser plus haut que nous, mais nous sommes tous les deux trop fatigués pour continuer d'avancer et décrétons que la paroi lisse au-dessus de notre tête empêchera certainement même le plus adroit des tributs de nous tomber dessus par hasard. Nous sommes loin d'être aussi naïfs, je le sais, mais l'épuisement a ses droits, lui aussi.

Rorry propose de mettre en commun nos affaires et nous étalons le contenu de nos sacs devant nous. Dans le sien, il y a une trousse de premiers soins, des lunettes de nuit, un sac de couchage qui garde la chaleur humaine, une lampe torche, un briquet, un bâtonnet de citronnelle. Et pas mal de nourriture. Nous partageons nos provisions, grignotons quelques lanières de bœuf. Le soir tombe, j'ai de plus en plus conscience de ma gorge sèche comme du papier, mais me décide à ne rien en dire. Au bout d'un moment cependant, je n'en peux plus et en fais part à Rorry. Celui-ci grimace et acquiesce, mais l'un comme l'autre nous savons qu'aujourd'hui ne nous verra pas faire autre chose que rester sur notre plateforme. Qui sait ce qu'abritent ces bois, à la nuit tombée ? Je n'ose même pas me lancer dans des suppositions, certaine que mon imagination me pétrifierait de peur. Ce qui ne serait pas très bon pour les sponsors, je le sais parfaitement.

Nous restons silencieux, et bientôt dans le ciel obscur apparaît le sceau du Capitole, accompagné par l'hymne immuable de Panem. Je me crispe et les visages commencent à défiler. La fille du 2, Pedra, tuée par Cilal pour me sauver la vie. Puis la fille du 3, celle qui avait obtenu une très mauvaise note à l'entraînement. Puis Camwenn. Ma gorge se noue à la vue de ce visage familier, mais celui-ci disparaît avant que j'ai eu le temps de me lamenter, faisant place au visage de la fille du 8. Puis le gros garçon, du 8 lui aussi. La fille du 9. Helen, du 10. Les deux du 11. Et la fille du 12. Et voilà. Je garde les yeux fixés sur le ciel sombre un long moment avant de me rendre compte que le sceau du Capitole a de nouveau disparu. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit et je baisse les yeux sur mes genoux, apeurée. Huit filles sont mortes aujourd'hui. Des tributs femelles, il ne reste plus que la fille du 1, la jumelle du 4, la fille du 6, et moi. Quant aux garçons, seuls deux d'entre eux sont morts, ils sont encore dix, en tout. Bientôt, d'ici une à deux semaines, treize personnes seront mortes. Je me demande bien qui, je me demande si j'aurais l'occasion de le savoir un jour. Peut-être que, quand on meurt, on devient spectateurs de ce qui se passe sur Terre ? J'espère que oui, mais d'un côté j'espère aussi que non. Regarder les gens vivre alors que soi-même, on a plus cette chance, ça doit être sacrément lassant, à force.

Rorry effleure soudain mon bras et je sursaute. Il me sourit et chuchote :

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, d'accord ? Dors, tu es épuisée.

- Pas plus que toi, je rétorque.

- Lily...

- Bon, bon, d'accord, je fais mine de soupirer, alors qu'en fait je suis soulagée. Mais tu me réveilles dès que tu n'en peux plus, promis ?

- Parfait, acquiesce-t-il, dans son large sourire habituel.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mon front et je me glisse dans le sac de couchage. À peine ai-je fermé les yeux que le sommeil fond sur moi comme un rapace sur sa proie, et je sombre avant même d'avoir pu songer à quoi que ce soit. Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il fait nuit noire, et je devine à peine la silhouette de Rorry près de moi. Je me demande vaguement ce qui a bien pu me réveiller, lorsqu'un étrange sifflement parvient soudain à mes oreilles. J'ai l'esprit encore trop embué par le sommeil pour arriver à définir sa provenance, même si je suis certaine de connaître ce son. C'est un bruit agaçant, pinçant, qui me donne envie de me cacher sous la couette et de prier pour qu'il s'arrête le plus vite possible. Au lieu de quoi, je me redresse et, plissant les yeux, j'interroge Rorry dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des moustiques, répond-t-il sur le même ton. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Des moustiques ? Ils doivent être des milliers pour faire un bruit pareil.

- Oui. Pour l'instant ils ne sont pas encore sur nous, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je me demande bien si ce sont des mutations génétiques.

- Sûrement.

Je déteste les moustiques. Ces insectes sont de véritables horreurs, qui sucent votre sang à n'importe quel moment de la journée, dans le district 7. J'ai la malchance d'y être allergique, et dès que l'un d'eux me piquent, j'en ai pour au-moins une semaine de démangeaisons. D'énormes plaques rouges apparaissent à l'endroit de la piqûre, gonflant jusqu'à devenir aussi épaisse que mes doigts, même lorsque je m'efforce de ne pas me gratter. L'enfer, en un mot. Lorsqu'une nuée traverse l'endroit où Papa et moi vivons, je dois rester cloîtrée dans la maison sans pointer ne serait-ce que le nez dehors, même s'il fait chaud. Autant dire que l'annonce que quelques milliers de moustiques ne vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus ne m'enchante guère. Je préférerais presque combattre tous les carrières à moi toute seule. Presque.

Rorry semble se rendre compte de mon inquiétude et il m'ordonne de me cacher le plus possible dans le sac de couchage. Bientôt, seul le bout de mon nez dépasse à l'air libre, et le garçon l'enduit d'une bonne couche de citronnelle, dans l'espoir qu'elle repousse les maudits insectes. J'aime beaucoup la citronnelle. Maman en mettait partout dans la maison, quand elle était encore vivante. Mes vêtements sentaient toujours cette odeur, quand j'étais enfant. Je croise les doigts pour ne pas avoir de piqûres lorsqu'une pensée me vient soudain et je m'inquiète aussitôt :

- Mais Rorry, et toi ?

- Oh, moi, je suis habitué, me rassure-t-il. Dors Lily, ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Je m'apprête à discuter, mais le bourdonnement s'amplifiant, la peur l'emporte sur tout le reste et je me recroqueville au fond de mon sac de couchage, serrant les yeux très forts comme pour oublier tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je n'ai même pas conscience de me rendormir, mais lorsque je m'éveille, il fait moins sombre, et la nuée de moustiques semble avoir disparue. Je passe mon corps tout entier en revu, mentalement, découvre que je n'ai pas été piquée. Je suis si soulagée qu'un large sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres avant que j'ouvre les paupières. Rorry est penché vers moi et me sourit, mais ses yeux sont si fatigués que je me redresse aussitôt, décrétant que c'est mon tour, à présent, de monter la garde. Il ne ronchonne même pas, se roule en boule au fond du sac et s'endort avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf. J'observe un moment son visage calme, écoute sa respiration régulière et légère, puis me concentre sur ma tâche première.

Je suis encore fatiguée, mais mon esprit est parfaitement alerte, même si mon corps l'est moins. J'enfile les lunettes de nuit et commence à balayer les alentours d'un regard acéré, attentive au moindre mouvement, au moindre bruit suspect. Pendant longtemps, rien ne se passe, et je me mets à rêvasser, sans m'arrêter cependant de bouger les yeux de gauche à droite, avec la régularité et la minutie d'un tic-tac d'horloge. Je songe à Papa, à Qié et Romia, à Pelan, à mes alliés encore en vie. Où sont-ils, en ce moment ? Personne n'est mort, cette nuit. À moins que j'ai eu le sommeil assez lourd pour rater un coup de canon, ce dont je doute fortement. Et puis, Rorry m'aurait réveillée. Je croise les doigts le plus fort possible pour qu'ils aillent bien, tous autant qu'ils sont. Sigo et Cilal sont ensemble, j'espère qu'ils ont réussi à semer le garçon qui les poursuivait. Je m'inquiète un moment pour eux, espère de toutes mes forces qu'ils parviennent à le tuer et qu'ils restent tous les deux en vie. Et puis je me rends compte de l'atrocité de ce que je suis en train de penser et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je souhaiterais la mort de quelqu'un. Mais après tout, tout le monde change, dans l'arène. J'essaye de me convaincre que ce ne sera pas mon cas. Que je resterai Lily, que je ne tuerais personne. Et ça marche, car au bout d'un moment, je songe avec tristesse que je voudrais que plus personne ne meurt.

Ce qui est parfaitement impossible, j'en ai conscience.

Au moment même où cette pensée naïve traverse mon esprit, un mouvement sur le sol, à ma droite, capte mon attention. Des craquements de feuilles, des bruits de pas – assez peu discrets, je dois dire – des branches qui bougent, quelqu'un qui éternue. Ils sont au-moins quatre ou cinq pour faire autant de bruit. Je me fige, horrifiée. Les carrières. Des voix parviennent à mes oreilles, de voix râleuses et rauques. Je reconnais sans peine celle du garçon du 1, Tod. Ils se rapprochent. Mon esprit carbure à tout allure pour décider ce que je dois faire. De là où ils sont, nous sommes invisibles, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il s'ils décident d'escalader ? Je n'ose même pas y songer. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Quoi ? Je tourne les yeux vers Rorry. Il dort toujours à poings fermés. Si je le réveille, il lui faudra du temps avant de reprendre parfaitement ses esprits, et nous ne pourrons pas fuir au moment venu, j'en suis presque certaine. Et quand bien même, par où pourrions nous nous échapper ? Je suis capable de grimper vite, mais pas Rorry, je le sais. Et je suis sûre que les carrières ont un arc, ou même un épieu ou une lance, et qu'ils pourraient nous transpercer sans problème, malgré la hauteur. Alors quoi ?

Le groupe de tributs est tout proche, à présent. Je les entends parler à voix basse, mais je suis tellement crispée par la peur que je comprends pas un mot de ce qu'ils racontent. Je m'ordonne de réfléchir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je plisse les yeux derrière mes lunettes et rampe sans bruits jusqu'au bord de notre plateforme. Ils sont là. Sept mètres plus bas, éclairés par des lampes torches et armés jusqu'aux dents. Je reconnais Tod et Clya, du 1, ainsi que Etrladan du 2. Les deux autres me surprennent. Il y a le garçon du 5, dont j'ai oublié le nom, et la fille du 6, Tahlià. Je me demande bien comment ils ont pu faire alliance avec les carrières, mais je songe fermement que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de s'interroger là-dessus. Au même moment, la voix de Tod s'élève au-dessus des autres et je l'entends s'exclamer :

- Bon, ça fait deux heures qu'on longe cette falaise de malheur, et toujours pas de passage ! Vous me croyez maintenant, quand je dis qu'il faut escalader ?

Je serre les poings si fort que mes jointures en blanchissent. C'est ce que je craignais. Que faire, que faire ? Je m'affole une seconde, songe même à réveiller Rorry. Puis la raison me revient et, d'un coup je sais ce qu'il me faut faire. Détourner leur attention de la falaise, les éloigner le plus vite possible de mon coéquipier endormi. Une seule solution. Faire semblant de prendre la fuite, et les semer. Vais-je réussir ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais je dois essayer. Pour sauver Rorry. Il est épuisé, jamais nous ne pourrons fuir ensemble, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Mais je dois le prévenir. Lui assurer que je vais revenir, que je ne l'ai pas abandonné. Vais-je revenir ? J'écarte cette pensée et prends le temps de fouiller dans le sac du garçon, à la recherche du bâton de citronnelle. Je le débouche, l'odeur sucrée envahit l'air et me redonne courage. J'écris la première chose qui me passe par la tête puis attrape mon sac et me redresse en silence.

Les carrières se disputent toujours à voix basse, je profite qu'ils soient distraits pour grimper des quelques mètres avant de bifurquer vers la gauche. J'avance d'une centaine de pas le long d'une minuscule corniche, plissant les yeux pour voir dans la faible lueur de l'aube. Les arbres me griffent le dos et la nuque mais je n'y fais pas attention. Lorsque j'estime m'être assez éloignée pour qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas la présence de Rorry, je me retourne et, inspirant longuement pour me donner du courage, j'attrape une branche assez proche de moi et la secoue de toutes mes forces. Des craquements retentissent de toutes parts, et j'entends aussitôt les carrières s'interpeller d'une voix excitée. Essoufflée, je jette un coup d'œil dans leur direction. Mes yeux croisent ceux gris et féroces d'Etrladan, nous nous dévisageons une seconde et je m'enfuis alors sans demander mon reste, les carrières sur mes talons.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? _

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose, dans ce chapitre, le prochain sera plus mouvementé ! ^^ Il devrait arriver dans le courant de cette semaine, je pense ! :D _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Est-ce que, comme Lily (et moi !) vous aussi vous détestez les moustiques ? J'ai toujours trouvé qu'on parlait très peu d'eux, dans tous les romans d'aventure que j'ai lu, alors que ce sont vraiment des horreurs ! Du coup, j'ai pensé à des moustiques génétiquement modifiés... Reste à savoir ce qu'ils font ! ;D _

_A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de la p'tite Lily ! ^^_


End file.
